Another twilight fanfiction
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: what if Bella had a secret that she didn't want anyone to find out? what if she was stronger then the Volturi? what if? DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. heading home

My p.o.v.

It was a cold day in Forks, Washington, I was sitting on my couch on the fist floor of my two story house, watching Law & Order: SVU and suddenly my sister Bella comes running threw the back door "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as I jumped up, she was carrying her friends Jessy and Jackson, Jessy was asleep on her back and Jackson was asleep in her arms, I saw that her neck had a few drops of dried blood on it, she walked over to the couch and laid Jackson down and she set Jessy and the pup she was holding down next to him.

She walked into the bathroom and filled the sink with hot water, she took a deep breath and put her head in the water, five seconds later she lifted her head, wiped her eyes, so she could see, grabbed a towel and put it around her shoulders then she walked into the kitchen and I followed her, she got a pepsi and I got a glass of tea and she started telling me what had happened and after she finished, she said that she was going to check out her new home and the state, it was a sunny day and I know how much Bella loves the sun and I didn't object "go ahead, i'll look after those two" I said pointing towards the couch "thanks, I hope i'm not causing you to much trouble" she said looking down at her soda, I gave her one of my famous smiles "no it's no trouble at all, you have fun, go check things out and hang out when you get back, besides we're going out later but we're still trying to figure out where to go" we had a good laugh, she finished her soda and took off.

Bella's p.o.v.

Flashback

'I was sitting on the branch of a two hundred year old oak tree, a hundred feet off the ground, when I heard Eminem & Dr. Dre's guilty conscience and I knew it was Jessy, she has been my friend so long that we're joined at the hip seriously and my other friends Gavin and Jackson they're like brothers instead of friends if someone picked on me they would make them sorry. (Jackson is a Hybrid like me except for the fact that I've had like ten past lives which makes me the Ultimate Hybrid and I'm the ultimate predator to, which makes me soo happy, but last year a week before my seventeenth birthday I was down in the woods around Batton Rouge, Louisana and I was hunting.

My brother Gavin (since he was like a brother to me) asked me, my brother Jackson and my sister Jessy, the day before he left to go camping and a week before I went hunting, if any of us wanted to go with him "sorry, but I've got a hell of a lot of chores to do" Jessy said "what did you do now?" I asked "I told my annoying neighbor Joseph that if he didn't stop throwing stuff at my dog that I was going to set his house on fire, he said that I wouldn't and I gave him my evil look and said that I wasn't afraid to go back to prison and I think he shit his pants because his face was priceless, he ran inside his house and I heard his mom yelling at him but he told his parents and they told my parents and now I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble" she explained, we all laughted and when we stopped laughing Jackson said he couldn't go because he was going to the dessert to see what he could find to eat and I said that I was going out of state to hunt so it was just him, and he could have went camping any where but for god only knows what reason, he chose to go camping in the woods around Batton Rouge, Louisana.

I was stalking a white-tailed deer I was crouched down so much that you couldn't see me, unless you had the eyes of a predator, I sent a wave of terror towards the animal it looked up, in my direction then the other way and when it looked my way, I jumped up and the deer took off with me right behind it.

Now I could've jumped on the animal at any time but my demons, my thirst' told me to wait I don't know why but I listened to them and I waited 'Bonnie, Jasmin why do you want me to wait?' I asked curiously, the deer was about to cross a hiking trail, I watched as it crossed the trail and there was a shadow but I didn't have time to figure out who or what it was 'attack' they said togather and I did before I knew it I had sunk my canines into my preys neck and heard a gasp I started drinking without thinking and instead of a struggle, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders like how a brother would hug his sister, that terified me, I pulled back to see Gavin's pale face, I was horrified, I had used my venom and instead of making it toxic, I made sure that if I bit a human by mistake they would be fine but all to soon my hope vanished when I heard my demons talking 'do you think Bella will notice?' Jasmin asked Bonnie 'don't sweat it, she won't know that we changed her venom so that it would turn him' I was scared and now that I knew what was wrong, I knew that there were only three solutions either I could give him my blood and he'd turn in five minutes, I could wait it out and see how long it would take for him to turn or I could drain him which would kill him, I decided that I would simply wait it out so I picked up his limp body and ran up to Forks, Washington and ran towards Forks from Port Angeles and sixteen miles before I got to the town I turned down a Blacktop-driveway and when I saw the garage I didn't slow down, I went faster and took a sharpe right turn and just half a second later I made myself faze through the door and I ran upstairs and the door next to the stairs leading to Amary and Lucifer's room which was the whole attic, I fazed through the door to my brother Terrie and sister Terry's room they had bunk-bed's and they worked at the hospital my brother a doctor and my sister a nurse they looked up and visibly paled at the sight and jumped up and ran to me my brother Terrie took Gavin while my sister Terry took me over and we sat on her bed "what happened Bella?" I told her about every thing from the day he asked me and the others if we wanted to go with him to me chaseing the deer "then both Bonnie and Jasmin told me to Attack so I did and I heard a gasp and instead of putting up a struggle I felt arms wrap around me you know like how a brother would hug his sister and I knew something was wrong so I pulled back and I saw Gavin's pale face and I heard those two talking and I try not to use my venom but those two switched it so that it would turn Gavin and I knew that I had to get him here as fast as I could so I ran all the way here" after an hour I went back to Phoenix worrying about my brother).

I decided to see what Jessy wanted, because untill I picked up she was going to keep calling me, I wanted to know what was going on incase someone needed my help "hello" I said and I think my ears started bleeding because she was screaming "BELLA!! OH MY GOD!! FINALLY, YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM, HE'S GONNA BE KILLED.." I had to shut her up before my ears exploded "JESSY!!!! CALM DOWN OR I'M GOING TO GO DEAF" I could hear her breathing slow down but her heart kept doing double time "now what's going on?" I asked as calmly as I could but I was terrified "you know about that labratory at the edge of town?" I was getting more nervous by the second "y..yeah I kn..know about it, w..why?" I hated that my voice broke but I was getting scared "well I saw this big truck you know like they drive in the army to carry troops from one area to the next? well this one pulled up right in front of Jackson's house and he was home and about ten minutes after they went in they came out and they were pulling a cage it was covered and it had wheels but they loaded it into the back of the truck and I heard growling and roaring coming from the back of the truck, Bella it's him he's in danger I know it you have to help him or th..they w...will k..k..ki..kill hi...him" she was crying now and I knew what I had to do "Jessy go wait in the clearing where we all hang out i'll go get Jackson and meet you there, ok?" she sobbed but answered nontheless "ok i'll see you there, bye" "bye" I shut my phone and jumped to the next tree branch untill I got to the city and then I was jumping from roof top to roof top and in one second the roof of the lab became visible, I jumped and landed on the roof top soundlessly.

I punched a hole in the roof and I dropped down to the floor, I wasn't supprised that there were hunters comming but since hunters have no souls, it would not hurt my record to kill them. I made my way down to the basement where the experiments were done, I killed almost 200 hunters by the time I got down there and when I got to the door, I could hear my brother on the other side. I didn't hesitate, I threw myself at the door, busting threw it.

Two scientist' were stupid enough to try and catch me, they were foolish and yet they were human, which ment that I had two bad marks on my record, which, at the moment, I could have cared less about, right now, because I knew I had to save my brother. I busted the cage that he was in, he was so weak he could bearly lift his head to look at me, I ran over to him, picked him up and ran back to the roof top then I jumped down, hitting the tree line and I ran, I wasn't going to stop until I saw the clearing.

I wasn't supprised that Jessy had brought her golden lab pup she wouldn't leave her there so I told Jessy to get on my back and hold on tight, she did what I said and I took off, after a minute, Jessy and the pup were asleep but Jackson was looking at my throat. I knew he was weak and I had fed just seconds before the phone call, I saw him try to lift his right hand and I leaned my head down to meet his hand, he looked shocked but it wore off quickly 'Bella, i'm so hungry' I looked at him and I saw how close to death he was, they had very nearly killed him, I leaned my head down more 'bite me' he knew that I was serious and I knew that he was starving, he needed it and we both knew it, he bit my throat without hesitation, it hurt but I didn't let it show plus i'm not the type to complain. As he drank and Jessy and her puppy slept, I ran to Forks, Washington, back to my family, to my true home and to a new begining.

To Be Continued...

Please review and tell me what you think


	2. The first day in my new home

I just got back to my sisters house today, I have two weeks before I start at the school but I already know every thing. I looked around my new home and I explored every inch of washington, it was sunny and I was passing by a meadow, I saw someone lying in the center, as I got closer I realized that the person was a vampire, I made myself invisable and I got as close as I could which was right next to him, he was lying on the ground, with his eyes closed and without him knowing, I took a deep breath and with that breath, I caught his scent which told me everything about him.

His full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, he was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, he was seventeen and dying of spanish influinza, he was turned in 1918 by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his parents had already died from the disease and he was very close to death when Carlisle saved him. I learned his entire history from one little breath but I found that I didn't want to leave him. I was leaning over him so I could get more of his scent, I could tell that he'd been drinking animal blood for most of his life, I saw that he once hunted down those with evil minds and killed them.

I could tell that other then Carlisle, who was in a way his father, Esme was his mother, and I saw that he had two sisters Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale and he also had two brothers Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale, I searched his mind and found what I was looking for a picture of Jasper, he had changed since we had our fight back in 1996. He was leading an army of newborns to a small town, but that's a story for another time, he was starting to sence me, so I jumped back into the shadows where he couldn't see me and I watched as he opened his eyes and he looked around before he closed them again, I decided to leave him be and I teleported to the Cullen's house.

I found Emmett and Rosalie very easy, they were watching t.v. in the living room, I went Looking threw other windows and I found Carlisle in his study, Esme was in her room looking at blueprints for a flower garden 'I think i'll ask Emmett to help me' I grinned at that and I checked another window and I found Alice and Jasper listening to music, I know where they live and that they drink animal blood, it feels like I'm intruding on there lives so I went around there house and jumped across the soul duc river and followed an old trail that was just visible if your human, i'm not so I can see it, I followed it a ways and I turned right when I saw the river get deeper and it was on my left, so I walked through the woods for maybe two hours and I found the most beautifull clearing I had ever saw sure the meadow that Edward was in was beautifull but this was ten times better I walked over to the oak tree in the middle of the clearing and I jumped up and sat down on the branch, I folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes I fell asleep and a couple hours later I woke to the pressence of others I camafloged myself and stayed on the tree branch I saw Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie go out to the garage and I saw Emmett's jeep pull out and they left.

I looked around and realized by there thoughts that they were going hunting, I relaxed and stopped the camo and I laid back against the tree, I fell asleep again and I woke severel hours later to talking and I checked the date on my ipod and I had slept through the rest of the day and night it was yesterday that I had started exploring and today I woke in the same tree that I had fallen asleep in yesterday I looked around and heard that it was Esme on the phone with Carlisle I smiled and knowing that it would be sunny for the rest of the week I smiled, I looked around to make sure that no one was around and there wasn't anyone so I jumped down quietly and I ran home.

When I got home I went down to the other end and found my sister Les watching another episode of Law and Order: SVU "hasn't your brain rotted out yet?" she didn't look at me. "Ha, not yet, so did you think of some where to go?" she looked at me as her show went to commercial "yep, how about the goat rocks?" I sware her eyes started shining like diamonds in the sun "that's a great idea, EVERYON GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" everyone was there as soon as she finished her sentence "Bella, why don't you tell everyone were we're going so they can get ready" she said, 'god I hate it when she put me on the spot' "well I was thinking that since the rest of the week was gonna be sunny I thought that we could go camping up at the goat rocks and we could take the horses to give them some exercise" everyone got thoughtful looks before agreeing that, that would be perfect, a family camping trip.

Gavin was upstairs still unconcious and while everyone went to get ready, Les set back down on the couch and I sat next to her she knew that i wanted to talk to her "Bella, Gavin's upstairs in the room straight across the hall from the stairs goin' up to mom and dad's room" with that said Les got up to go get ready, I went to Gavin's room, when I went in it looked like he was sleeping but I knew better, I walked over to the bed and set on the edge, I cut my wrist but I stopped it from healing instead I let it bleed and even though he was unconcious Gavin, who could sence my intention, took my wrist and put his lips against the wound, he started to suck, after a minute he let go and I let it heal.

He opened his eyes, and smiled, I smiled back "go ahead" he knew what i ment, he let his new canines extend and bit my wrist, I didn't complain. after the first few seconds, I had my heart doing double time just to keep up with him, I wasn't gonna stop him I know he needs this, I have to keep feeding him until he can start hunting and by the way he's drinking were gonna have to start with big animals. After a few minutes he let go, he licked up the blood that was still flowing out of the wound, I didn't close the bite because I wanted to see if he could and as he licked up the last of the blood, he started licking the wound and, without any help from me, it closed by its self that was when he heard the others "what's going on?" I smiled "were all going to the goat rocks for a family camping trip" his expression brightend "can I come" I couldn't help but laugh "of course you can you're family and you always have been" I said with a smile, he smiled back.

He got out of bed and streched the muscles on his back rippled "don't you feel sore?" he looked at me "a little bit but I can handle it" he walked over to the closet when he opened it, he was shocked, I walked over to him "I told my sister what kind of clothes you wear, what size, what color, your favorite colors and your shoe size. Here, you go and take a quick shower, i'll get your clothes ready, okay?" he was grinning like a cheshire cat "ok" he said and walked to the door next to the bed, into the ajoining bathroom, after I heard the water start, I just grinned and shook my head. After I got his stuff ready I heard the water turn off and I grabbed some clothes which included, a pair of blue jeans, black socks, a pair of onyx black and blood red tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, a black 'Green Day' t-shirt and a 'Muse' hat.

He came out of the bathroom and I threw the clothes over my shoulder to him "thanks Bells" he said with a smirk before he walked back into the bathroom and closed the door, a minute later he came out and if I wasn't his sister, I would be dating him and if you'd compare him to Edward Cullen *whistles* lets just say Cullen would be alone and Gavin would have all the girls swarming him "well how do I look?" he asked "you want my p.o.v. or a complete strangers?" I asked "strangers" I took a deep breath "Damn you look extreamly hot!!" he looked a bit shocked, okay so he was freaking out "seriously?" I nodded "your p.o.v.?" he asked after the first recovery "well it's totally you the gloves, the hat, the shirt, it suits you" he looked happy "well how are we gonna get to the goat rocks?" he was wondering weather we were driving or running "were riding horses" I said, that got his attention "but I don't know how to ride a horse" "well then follow me" I picked up the duffle bag and he got his back pack, in no time at all we were at a creek just eighty yards from the house the others were getting their buddy so it just left two horses "Topaz!! get the new kid and get up here!!" in no time at all here come the both of them like a hellhound was after them, the closer they got, the slower they got, until they were infront of us "Gavin this is Topaz, we've been training the kid here" "i'm not a kid" Gavin was looking at the horse' throat rather then at him, I nuged him in his side and he snapped out of it.

I helped Gavin put his stuff on his horse' back and he got on, I made sure that the rope from his reins was tied to Topaz' reins as we took off at full speed, Gavin's horse (who he had named sythe) and Topaz along with the rest of the family were going full speed, we were at the trail that lead to the lake and we took it two by two and after five minutes we had reached the lake and we had things set up "hey Les! i'm gonna show Gavin the teritory, okay?" "go ahead" and with that we were off, I lead him to the tip of the goat rocks "see that section of the teritory" I said pointing north "yeah" "well that's where three small streams, two creeks and a river connect do you remember that creek that Topaz and sythe had to cross to get to us?" he nodded his head "well that's one of the two creeks" he looked supprised "wow so all of this is your teritory?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh "no, since your my brother it's yours to" he looked shocked "wow whats that area over there?" he asked pointing west "that would be the savanah range. In it are Lions, Cheetahs, Wildabeasts you name it we have it on our teritory somewhere" he thought about it for a minute then he sighed "Bells I gotta tell you something" I turned to look at him "whats up Gavin?" he was looking at the ground "your sister Roxy called me a few days before I left to go camping and she told me that you would be hunting in the woods around Batton Rouge, it wasn't a coincidince that I was there, Roxy said you would be there and I wanted to see you, back then I was human and stupid but ever since I met you, it felt like I found my sister even though I never had a sister it felt like I did when I met you and because of that I wanted to protect you always but I didn't think that the deer that crossed the trail was trying to get away from you, if only I had known that you were hunting I never would have listened to Roxy" he was ashamed "WHAT!!!! Roxy told you that I was hunting in the woods around Batton Rouge" he got of his horse and walked close to the edge.

He was looking away from me "your not mad at me are you?" he asked, I could smell the fear he was feeling, I got off my horse and went over to him, I put my arm around his shoulder "I could never be mad at you, your my brother and even though i'll probly kill my sister when we get back to camp, I could never be mad at you" I said with a smile, he smiled back and put his arm around my shoulder "whats that area?" he asked pointing closer to the lake "that's bear bayou there's nothing but grizzlys in that area I should tell Emmett about that" he gave me a puzzling look "who's Emmett?" I realized I had let it slip "Emmett Cullen he's a vampire so is the rest of his family but Emmetts favorite animal is grizzly so I might talk about it at lunch when I start going to school" he looked at me and smiled.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	3. it begins

well it has been almost two weeks since I came to live with my family here in Forks, Washington and tomorrow I would start high school for the millionth time, it was sunday and I decided to find my kids and spend the night with them so I went to one of the tree houses on Mt. Howl and I found my kids all sitting by the lake I smiled and the twins Ricky and Cale looked my way and I waved, they smiled and jumped up and ran towards me "momma!!" Ricky yelled "mommy" Cale yelled everyone turned at the sound of the twins yelling and they jumped up and ran towards me, the twins ran into my arms and I picked them up, everyone else ran over and they were extatic to see me so I walked up the stairs and my kids followed me and locked the gate behind after everyone else was in the tree house and I went to the living room and we all watched tv, after a while I checked the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock so I said good night and went to my room to get some sleep because I had school the next day so did Ricky and Cale.

Ricky and Cale are four years old, Ricky has short curly brown hair and blue eyes was 2'8'' while Cale had long straight black hair and green eyes was 2'6'' I got ready for bed and when I went to cover up Cale and Ricky came in, in their pj's "momma can we sleep in here with you?" Ricky asked me with tired blue eyes, I smiled "of course you can sweety come here" I said they walked around to my side of the bed and I picked them up and laid them down "I love you" I said as I covered them up "I love you to, momma" Ricky said snuggling closer "I love you to, mommy" Cale said imitating his brother I wrapped my arms around them and we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up two hours before the alarm on my clock was going to go off I looked at the boys and they were both still asleep I got up without waking them and I got a shower and got dressed, I got all my stuff togather and I still had time to get Ricky and Cale ready for school I walked back into my room and I shook the boys very lightly "time to get up you need to get ready for school" I said my voice low enough so they could hear me but not loud enough to wake the others up, the boys eyes' were starting to open "morning sleepy heads" I said with a smile 'morning momma' Ricky thought 'good morning mommy' Cale thought, all my kids know that I can read minds and the twins do it when there still a little sleepy "go get some clothes, your back packs and your shoes and meet me in the big bathroom, time for a bubble bath" they smiled and nodded their heads, I picked them up and set them on the floor and they took of heading for their room I walked out of my room which was on the top floor and into the main bathroom which is on the first floor.

I wasn't supprised to find them there waiting for me I smiled and walked over and sat on the edge of the tub I turned on the water and got it perfect and I grabbed the bubbles "ok guys get out of your pj's" I said with my back to them I heard clothes rustling and just as I got the bath ready here they come Cale was there first and I picked him up and put him in and Ricky was waiting patiently while I put Cale in the tub then I picked him up and put him in the warm water I washed their hair and cleaned them up and then I grabbed their towels, each of my kids has their own towel with their name on it they have one of every one of their favorite colors, I grabbed Cale's blue Dolphine towel and I grabbed Ricky's red Dragon towel and I walked back over to the tub and got the boys out of the tub and set them on the floor and I handed them their towels "now dry yourselves off and get ready for school" I said turning back to the tub.

I reached down into the water after I pulled up the sleeve of my blue sweater and I pulled the plug letting the water drain out of the tub and I used the piture to clean the bubbles off the side of the tub and I heard the boys getting ready for school and I finished cleaning the tub I turned around and saw Cale and Ricky tying their shoes I smiled and stood up I went to grab the towels but Cale beat me to them and handed them to me while he went to help his brother tie his shoes I walked over to the hamper and put the towels in it, when I turned back around and the boys were getting their back packs "come on guys i'll take you to school and then i'll go to school but lets grab som rice krispy treats first and don't forget your cell phones" they smiled and nodded their heads and we walked into the kitchen and I got the box of rice krispy treats down from the cabnet and I made their lunchs and packed them up, I checked to make sure they had their phones and they did so I gave them the treats and made a note and put it on the fridge:

I took Cale and Ricky to school,

and after school i'm going shopping

with the boys so we'll be back around

four-thirty and please try not to kill each

other while i'm away.

Love Mom

after I put the note on the fridge I picked the boys up and walked out the door and Cale grabbed my bag on the way out and Ricky grabbed my wallet from off the table by the front door and I walked down the stairs and Cale unlocked the gate and as soon as I was threw Ricky locked the gate back and I walked to the tree line and as soon as I got to the trees I ran and made it to their school just as the principle got there and I walked over to her "execuse me are you Principle Woodridge?" she turned around with a smile on her face "yes I am and you are?" I smiled back "i'm Cale and Ricky's mother, I suppose my daughter told you how I come to care for them?" she got a look of understanding "hello miss valentine, yes your daughter told me about that, so what can I help you with this morning?" I set my boys on the ground "if your not busy I was wondering if you could watch my boys because I have to get to school myself" she smiled brightly "of course i'm not busy and I would be happy to watch your boys" I smiled "thank you" I knelt down so I could be face to face with them "now you be good for Mrs. Woodridge alright?" Ricky smiled and so did Cale "we'll be good" I smiled at their enthusiasm "alright" Cale handed me my bag and Ricky handed me my wallet "thank you, now don't get into trouble and be safe ok?" I was worried about them "we will" they said togather, I looked over at mrs. woodridge I handded my boys over to her and smiled "have fun guys" they both smiled at me and said togather "we will and be safe" I nodded and kissed them by before I took off down the street when I knew no one was looking I bolted into the trees and got to the trees around the high school I saw shelly cope getting out of her car around back and no one else was here yet so I ran and I was in the office right after she unlocked the door and set down I walked up to the desk and she had heard the door she looked up and smiled "hello dear you must be miss swan" I almost laughed at the name but I restraind my self "yes all I need is the slip that my teachers have to sign and my schedule" I said she handed them to me and I looked over my schedule.

1. English (junior)  
2. Triganomatry (junior)  
3. Spanish (senior)  
4. English (senior)  
5. Gym (junior)  
6. Lunch (junior and senior)  
7. Biology (junior)  
8. Spanish (junior and senior)

I handed it back to her "don't you need your schedule?" she was confused, I shook my head "no I can memerize things really fast so I have it memerized i'll be able to find my way around" she smiled and nodded "alright have a good day" I smiled and silently thanked her then I made my way outside and I walked over to the bush that was right there where a wall was in the parking lot, I walked along the bricks and set down watching the sky, I heard the boosted engine of a volvo s60r but I just laid down on the bricks and closed my eyes a few minutes later the volvo pulled up to the brick wall I was lying on.

I heard the engine turn off and all four doors opened and then closed "is she ok?" I heard Emmett ask I didn't open my eyes as I replied "haven't you ever heard let sleeping dogs lye" I said, then I head a familiar voice "Isabella Anna Marie Viscarious Vincent Valentine, it has been a while" at the voice I couldn't keep the grin off my face "well, well, well, Jasper Whitlock it has been a while hasn't it" I could hear the smile playing on his lips "thirteen years to be exact and its Hale now" I wasn't able to stop myself as I smiled, I jumped off the brick wall onto the ground next to Jasper the others were shocked but he wasn't, he was smiling "you haven't changed a bit, Bells" I smiled and playfully punched his arm, carefull to hold myself back and I opened my eyes though I didn't need to "you have changed, Jasper I like the fact that your eyes are gold instead of the blood red I saw last time" I knew I had said to much because the others were staring at me shocked "how do you know Jasper?" Alice asked me after the shock had passed.

I turned and smiled "we had a fight a long time ago and lets just say this old dog kicked his butt" Jasper wasn't holding back as he playfully punched my arm, the others were waiting for me to scream in pain but i'm tougher then that "Jasper punched you as hard as he could and your not sreaming in pain because?" Emmett said looking at me, I looked at him and grinned "he still can't punch as hard as me and to be honest Emmett I could kick your ass" I said and I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled when I saw his jaw drop he wanted to challenge what I had said "how do you know my name and what makes you think that you can kick my ass" again I had said to much but that didn't kill my smile "one I can get anyone to tell me anything and two" I uncrossed my arms and I pulled up both my sleeves and saw the shock, supprise, fear and worry cross their faces "you got attacked by vampires?" Alice said slightly worried.

I looked at all of them, pulled my sleeves down and smiled "don't worry your secret's safe with me" I turned and started to walk away "hasta luego" I said heading to my first class I watched threw the minds of others to keep an eye on the Cullens and Jasper knew that I was watching him and I kept an eye on them up until lunch. I had skipped fourth and fifth period. When I went into the cafateria I was the first one there I walked over got an apple and a bottle of African Lion + Caribou blood and when I walked up to the register I couldn't believe my eyes "Martha Williams?" I asked not really sure since her back was turned, at the sound of my voice she turned around and smiled "hello Bella how long has it been since you said that you would miss me ten years ago?" she asked as she made her way to the register "yeah it has been ten years so how are you doing?" she smiled "good, Dr. Cullen has been taking good care of me" 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' "you mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen" her eyes widened as she rung up my lunch "yes how did you know" I smiled "I have some classes with the Cullens and then lunch with all of the Cullens" she was shocked but happy that I knew some of the kids here "well does Jasper remember you?" I had to smile at that "yeah he sure did i'll see you later, ok?" she smiled "alright sweety I hope you enjoy your lunch" I smiled back "thanks I will" I walked over and took a seat at the table next to the Cullens table, crossed my arms over my chest and shut my eyes.

A minute later I heard Rosalie's voice at the door to the cafateria "how do we know we can trust her she's human, how do we know she isn't going to tell someone and show them her scars, which is the problem, we don't know" I heard Jasper growl lowly at her "don't say anything like that she has ears everywhere" Jasper knew me better then I know myself half the time we were hanging out togather, I had heard it nonetheless and it hurt I uncrossed my arms and opened my eyes and I ate my lunch quickly and threw away my trash and I walked out and I knew Jasper senced my mood he tried to calm me down and the others didn't know why my mood had soured.

I kept my eyes emotionless but a little pain flashed across my face "I heard that Rosalie and Jasper thanks for trying" I said the last part as I looked at Jasper I heard 'you'll always be my baby by Sara Evens' and I knew that it was Cale I got my cell phone out, flipped it open and hit the talk button "Cale honey whats wrong?" 'mommy its Ricky he's gone' "what do you mean gone?" I said calmly 'I mean he's gone he doesn't answer when I call for him and i'm really worried about him' 'I'm worried to' I started to get worried "honey i'm at school" I said trying to stay calm even Jasper was trying to help me get rid of the panic but it wasn't working 'mommy please, i'm real worried about him' I gave up trying to calm down I looked at the screen on my phone "okay hunny I can be there in a minute and I've got fourty-five minutes before my next class okay, call your brother Zetsu and tell him what happened i'm on my way" he could here the panic and so could I 'okay mommy bye' "bye" I shut my phone.

The panic had mad itself known "who is Cale?" Rosalie asked a little suspisous "look Rosalie I don't have time for this" I said a little annoyed "why not?" she asked still suspisous "because I have a four year old son that's missing and his twin brother can't find him and we're both freaking out and my other kids will freak out when they hear this" I said fully irrataded and I slipped around them "and my kids are probably freaking out right now" I ran down the stairs and they followed me I saw my jeep comming and saw my fourteen year old daughter driving and she doesn't have her license she swung the jeep around and stopped it, she got out and ran over to meet me "mom the others are over at the school they said it was a hybrid and his scent was familiar they said it was Luician's scent" I felt the rage build up in my body and every one one this planet that had the ability to manipulate the emotions around others could not calm me down "JACK! get your ass up and I want you to take Danielle and go to your aunt Les's house got it, and you have to get the others and take them to your aunts as well and don't back talk we haven't the time" I said half growling and half roaring he jumped up out of the trunk and ran over to us grabing his sister and carrying her back to the jeep and put her in the passenger seat and started to strap her in but she said that she had it and he shut the door and _ran_ to the driver's side, he got in and took off going two hundred at least I ran towards the trees and as soon as the Cullens couldn't see me and I shifted into my wolf form and took off at full speed.

to be continued...

Please review


	4. the problem

I ran threw the trees like I was a real wolf and my brown fur that, in sun light or moon light, has red in it, even in my human form was bouncing with the wind as I ran, I knew that the Cullens were following me but they couldn't figure out how I dissapeared and Jasper and Martha were the only ones outside my family to know my secret and who accept me for it, I could feel Jasper try to calm down the others because I could tell that they were freaking out and I continued running, I ran right into a clearing but they stopped at the tree line, I ran towards Lucian and Ricky looked up and I could see the desperation in his eyes "momma!!" he yelled, Lucian looked at him and when I growled he looked back at me and he got this evil look in his eyes, he smiled and I ran up and jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground.

I grabbed Ricky before he could hit the ground and ran over to the tree line and I set him down against the roots of a six hundred year old pine were he huddled under a big root, I knew that Lucian would try to get him again and I wanted him to be safe so as soon as he hid away I turned around and lowered my head and there was just an inch of space between my head and the ground, my muscles tightend and I was ready to spring at any second "if that's how you wanna do it" Lucian said and shifted into a wolf himself since he had black hair, when he shifted his fur was black, he let out a bloody roar that would scare the shit out of anyone.

He started running towards me but Jasper ran and grabbed him around his throat and waist I took the hint and ran towards them. He was struggling to get away from Jasper and he was having a hard time holding that mutt I nodded to him and he nodded back then he tossed the mutt up in the air and I jumped in Jaspers arms and he tossed me up to and I grabbed the mutts throat and threw him back to the ground with enough force to kill a mountain lion but he got back up and turned on Jasper, I knew I had to save him, I pushed myself with the wind and I started runing towards the dog, I told Jasper to duck but I told him with my emotions, he felt them and ducked.

I jumped over him and the dog was running towards Jasper and I jumped on him and the fight really got out of control, I pinned the dog on the ground and bit into his throat my canines extending when they bit into his neck, he let out this horrible blood curtaling yelp and I let my venom get in his system and I turned it into toxic poison and snapped his neck but a broken neck means nothing to a hybrid, I knew my venom would do its job either way. I retracted my canines and pulled back I looked over to Jasper and I saw his brothers, sister and Alice and when he looked at me they all did "thank you" he said.

I nodded and went to get Ricky when I got there I sat down, I stuck my muzzle under the root and nugged him he grabbed my muzzle and I pulled him out and set him on the ground he grabbed my neck and I put my paw on his back "momma I was s-so sc-scared" he sobbed into my fur. I kissed his cheek and he looked up at me "I wanna go back to school" he said, looking better since he knew he was safe, I nodded my head and stood up, he grabbed my muzzle again and I swung my head around and set him on my back and I turned around and started to trot away into the trees.

I knew the Cullens would return to school so I started running and Ricky held on tight, I ran faster and I was at his school in no time. I pulled him off my back and set him on the ground, I kissed him on his forehead "be carefull ok sweety?" he smiled "okay momma" here come Cale and he was running "Ricky!" Ricky turned around and his eyes got big and he smiled "Cale!" he ran towards his brother and when they got to each other they hugged I told them I had to leave and to call me if something came up "I love you both" they told me they loved me and I gave them a hug and then I took off and ran back to school.

The Cullens were in the cafateria so I shifted back and went to the spot I left my shoes and there was Jasper he handed me my shoes and I leaned against a tree as I put them back on "there going to want an explanation you know" he said with his eyes closed, I sighed "I know, the others are in the cafateria so why were you out here waiting for me?" he opened his eyes and pointed towards the cafateria "the others think i'm hunting, i'm taking a big risk for you ya' know" I saw he was irratated and I sighed "look Jazz I know your ticked but get over it either way I was going to save my son and you must have been crazy to grab that hybrid even if he was focusing on me and didn't notice you, you should've known better, Jazz" I said disapprovingly, it was his turn to sigh "yeah I know, but what was I suppose to do Bells just stand there and watch you get in a fight without me" he said the last part with a grin.  
I grinned back "yeah, yeah, I heard that before" I turned serious then "don't tell them Jass the truth is scary and I don't want anyone to find out, you know my secret only because I had to stop you from attacking that town and I spared your life and Peter's life because I knew you would leave Maria and I let you guys go and the three of us became friends and I don't want to leave but in Pheonix my secret got out and I was chased out of town, because they were scared of me, I don't want to leave here or be forced to leave, I love it here and your a good friend so don't tell, please!?" I begged of him.

He looked at me and I saw that I had won, he sighed "alright I won't tell but your going to have to come up with a good story or else they'll look into your past and find out" I knew he was right "I know and thats what I'm afraid of" I admitted "look I'll see you later I'm heading for biology" he nodded "k see you later" he walked towards the cafateria and I headed for bio, when I got there I was the first one there so I went to the teachers lounge and had my teachers sign the slip then I went back to biology and grabbed my book and set down at our lab table and I folded my arms on the table and put my head on them.

A minute later I heard the door open it was obvious that Jasper told the others that I had come back and that I went straight to biology, Edward walked over to the table and sat down then I felt his eyes on me and then he asked the question that I didn't want to hear "were did you dissapear to?" I shrugged my shoulders "I went to the bathroom is that a crime?" I felt him get annoyed "no but lying is" I decided to play dumb "what are you talking about?" I heard a small growl "you know what i'm talking about" well he was getting mad and I could tell that he wasn't finished lecturing me "we saw you in the woods, we know you turned into a wolf" he hissed out in a whisper, I opened my eyes to look at him and that was a mistake, no one else was in the room it was just us but I could hear the kids comming out of the cafateria "I can't tell you" I said my heart aching for him to know the danger "why not!!" he growled, I looked at him knowing that my eyes would betray me and they did, I saw a reflection of the pain that was in my eyes in his and he saw it to "because it would cause me problems that I don't need" he let it drop but he wanted the truth.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	5. the snow ball and the apology

I was glad when the bell sounded I got up and when I did I grabbed all of my books and I was out the door before anyone else could get out of there seats, I run to spanish, knowing that Emmett would probly ask the same questions but I was going to get there first and find my seat, I walked in the room, grabbed my book and found my seat which kind sucked since I was setting between a bear and a lion, if you haven't figured it out yet well I got stuck sitting between Emmett and Edward so yeah I was screwed. I groaned because of where I had to sit but like a good little trooper I took it in stride.

After a few minutes the door opened revealing my nightmare it was Emmett and Edward they walked to there seats and Emmett was on my left, Edward on my right. I felt like a trapped rat and I didn't like being caught but Emmett started asking questions as soon as he set down "what the fuck? people can't turn into animals! and I don't know if they can but I'm sure they can't! so how in the hell can you turn into an animal more or less a wolf?" it was the longest speech I have ever heard him make "okay Emmett, please, shut the fuck up for a minute" I said as nicely as I could before I continued "some people can turn into animals there called shape-shifters. and as for me I'm not a shape-shifter so drop it" I said my tone turning sour at the end.

They shut up and soon the teacher came in, after a while she called on me and I read the question a second before I answered "los casquetes polares" which in english ment 'the polar ice caps' she looked a little supprised "Te toman una clase de espanol en Pheonix" I gave her a small smile and shook my head "Yo vivi en Espana durante dos anos" she smiled and continued talking and she left me alone for the rest of the hour and finally the wreched bell rang signalling the end of school, I was smilling like Emmett looking at a buch of Grizzlys, I got my books, jumped up and ran like a wolf, except on two legs and I was just as fast as one, I ran like hell and hid in the shrubs untill everyone else had left.

The only car left, since it was friday, was Edwards boosted silver volvo s60r, I jumped out of the shrubs and sat on the brick wall behind the huge bush, I listened to the Cullens as they met up to head home "something ain't right about her" Emmett was unnerved by the conversation that we had in spanish class but for some reason he kept replaying what I had said in his mind "she can turn into a wolf, she isn't human, we should force her to tell us the truth, we need to know what she is so if she can't be trusted then we know how to protect ourselves" Rosalie wasn't done with me yet and I understand what she ment, I made a snow ball in my hand, I can control snow and ice, it's really cool, when Rosalie was in my line of sight I threw it hard, Emmett saw it and got between Rose and the snow ball just in time it hit him square in the chest and he stumbled back a few steps before he got his footing again and he glared at whoever threw the snow ball he didn't see me so I made my irratation known, I stood up without them spotting me and moved over where when they turned back they would see me "damn it Emmett why'd ya' have to get in the way now I gotta make another snow ball" I said, ticked of, they stared at me but Emmett was glaring at me for the snow ball.

I jumped down and walked towards an old oak and hidden behind it was a small patch of snow, I got another snow ball and hurled this one straight at Emmett, Rosalie had moved to stand behind Edward, when I threw this snow ball I didn't hold back and when it hit him he went flying backwards and smacked into a tree so hard that it shook violently and he was in pain "that's what you get for getting in the way of my snow ball, idiot" I was mad to say the least and they were shocked "I didn't hold back, your lucky your still in one peice, I threw snow balls that hard at other vampires and they weren't lucky, it went threw the skull one time, your lucky Emmett, your extreamly lucky" I said, angry that he had blocked the first snow ball.

I stormed off into the trees and I started running like I had when the bell sounded and I took my own path threw the woods and I ran untill I reached the lake I walked over and set down, I had been a bitch but I was fed up with Rosalie talking about me when she knows nothing about me, I had had it with her I tried to be nice but she didn't want to be nice, I wasn't going to be either, I'm not the type to hold grudges but by tomorrow, I would feel bad about hitting Emmett with the snow ball, even though I was angry now didn't mean I would stay angry, I would be able to face them tomorrow but right now I'm to angry to even think about it.

I got up and ran back to the tree house and Zetsu had picked up Cale and Ricky and they were sitting in the living room when I came in. Zetsu had told the others that I would be angry when I got home and he was right, they asummed that I had a bad day and left it at that, I went to my room, kicking my shoes off and throwing my bag on the chair by the fire place, I laid down on my bed and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the sun and my anger was gone just like I knew it would be, I got up and went down stairs, I realized that the sun was just starting to rise and I got up and left a note on the fridge saying that I would be gone for a while and I went back to my room and changed my shirt then I grabbed my onyx black and blood red flip-flops that my sister had made for me I had a chain clip in my pocket, I put my flip-flops on, stuck my hands deep in my pockets and strated walking towards the trees and I thought about how I would go about apologizing to them, my thoughts soon turned towards Edward 'I hope he remembers me'.

I thought back to when he was human, I shook my head and stopped to take my flip-flops off, I took the clip out of my pocket and hooked my flip-flops on it then I hooked it onto on of my belt loops and I took off, running like a wolf is how I normally run but I'm faster bare footed then I am with socks and shoes even flip-flops slow me down which is why I hooked them to my jeans, running as fast as I dared to, I made my way down a huge hill and ran untill I saw my clearing and I ran threw it, onto the trail and I followed it, I could hear the Cullens talking and I decided to listen "but Carlisle she could be trouble we should just get rid of her while we have the chance" Rosalie still despised me but her anger was unjust I jumped across the river and ran threw the trees to where I could see the porch and they were all on the porch sitting around and talking.

I walked threw the trees but they didn't notice me "Rosalie your anger with me is unjust I get that you don't like me. Hey Emmett I hope your not mad about yesterday" I said getting everyons attention, he looked over at me but he still had the same shocked expression as yesterday when he looked at me from across the parking lot "what are _you_ doing here?" Rosalie was unnerved but still bold enough to ask, I took a deep breath "look I know I was wrong with my actions yesterday but my anger had got the better of me and I'm sorry" I said, looking at the ground feeling a fool for what had happened, Emmett got up and walked over to stand in front of me, I looked up and he smiled "Its okay I forgive you" I had to smile at that "thanks Emmett" I said, he walked back over to the porch and I followed when I got onto the porch Carlisle offered me a seat "thank you" I sat down and so I explained that I had heard what Rosalie said and it got under my skin.

I told them that I had a problem with my temper "how bad is it?" Edward was curious "bad enough that a polar bear wouldn't mess with me" I told them as much as I dared to, trying not to let anything slip, after a while I looked at my watch that I had somehow remembered and I stood up "well it's been fun but I better get home there's always work to do" they stood up and we said our good byes "when are you comming back over?" Alice asked, she was easy to get along with so was Emmett, I smiled and thought about it "well if you guys want to you can come over to the tree house" I said turning to face Jasper "you still remember where it is?" he smiled and nodded "yeah I wouldn't forget that place it's to nice" he said, I smiled "well there you go if you want to come over Jass'll show you the way" I said, walking down the steps, I started walking towards the trees and as soon as I was out of sight I ran, jumped the soul duc river, ran through my clearing and ran home.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	6. his memories, the stars and a full moon

It was saturday and I thought about the Cullens, just then there was a knock on the door I looked at the door and there was a hand waving outside the small window, I smiled "its open" I said, Alice, Jasper and Emmett came into the living room "Bella this place is amazing" Alice was supprised probly by the size of the tree house its self "thanks Alice it's my home away from my sisters house, my house and Charlie's house" I said but I let it slip about my house "your house? don't you live with Charlie?" Emmett said, confused "no I have a house of my own but it's more prudent for me and Charlie to act like family we aren't related though" I let that slip but they pushed it aside for another time Jasper walked over and sat down on the couch, Alice walked over and set next to him and Emmett walked over and set between me and Jasper.

We started talking about the weather and nothing stuff then Cale and Ricky came running because they heard new voices, they stopped at the door and peeked around, I glanced over towards the door "Cale, Ricky I want you to meet some of my friends" I said, they walked around the corner and walked over to me, I picked them up and they leaned against me "Cale, Ricky this is my friend Alice" I said gesturing towards the pixie vampire "Jasper" I said they had heard my tale of when I fought the newborn vampire army and that I had spared two vampires because I had thought that life had done them a great injustice I had spoke of how I had become friends with the vampires and I had called them by name Jasper and Peter. My kids know not to say anything about that or about my past "and this is Emmett" I said gesturing towards him.

Cale looked at him a little supprised "wow, you look like a big teddy bear" he smiled and everyone smiled at that even Emmett thought through that one "well I do like grizzlys" Emmett had a playful look in his eyes "are grizzlys your favorite?" Ricky asked, he is extremly smart, he's got the mind of collage professor in a four year olds body, Emmett looked shocked " yeah how'd ya' know?" 'isn't it obvious dum-dum' Ricky smiled "because we have run into vampires before that told us about you" I knew what Ricky was going to say and as long as he doesn't mention that we fought he could tell them "who was that?" Jasper played dumb, I smiled "Peter and Charlotte" Ricky said "when we were in Texas we met them and they told us about you" everyone except for Jasper was shocked, after the shock wore off we talked about unimportant things, it was a supprise when Cale got off my lap and went to set on Alice's lap, she put her arms around him and he looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back thinking how lucky I am to have kids that are so sweet and so young and that I get to raise them myself with help from my older kids and that I have a nice clean tree house.

After a while Cale and Ricky fell asleep I had Ricky and Alice had Cale I got up and walked over to the hallway, Alice was following me with Cale in her arms and we went to their bedroom they were in there pj's. Cale's pj's are green with a parrot on it and Ricky's pj's are red with a pheonix on it, I put Ricky in his bed and covered him with the custom made blanket that I had specialy made while Alice put Cale in his bed and covered him with his custom made blanket and we walked out and I got the night light on and shut off the big light since there were heavy blinds covering the window and I shut the door.

we walked outside and my other kids were coming back from playing baseball and football at the base of Mt. Rainier we met them on the way out "hey guys howd' the games turn out?" I smiled when three of my boys collapsed on the ground panting heavily "it was awsome you should'a come with us mom" Jack panted out "yeah we wipped our broters in both baseball and football, it was fun" Julie said happily, I smiled "alright get cleaned up and clean off the gear before you take it in then you can crash" they nodded and went up the stairs, around the tree to the hose and started cleaning the stuff up while we said goodbye to each other after they left I decided that I want to know what they think of me so I ran threw the woods and I stopped and watched as they went into the dining room and set down "what did you guys find out?" Rosalie asked "well she said that the tree house was her home away from her sister's house, her house and Charlie's house" Rosalie interupted her "she has a house?" Alice looked at her and nodded "yeah she has her own house and she isn't the chiefs daughter it's just an act to fool humans thats what she said" Alice finished "her kids know about vampires and Ricky knows that grizzly is my favorite" Emmett said.

After a minute they got up and went to process this new information, Jasper snuck out and the others followed him, he went to the river and jumped across it but they stopped and got in the trees, he walked over to a tree that was my age one thousand seventeen and I was sitting on a branch that had a view of the stars I had my legs streached out, my eyes closed and my fingers intertwined on my stomach but four people could sit like I was on the same branch, Jasper walked over to the tree "room for one more?" I nodded "come on up amigo 'sides four people could sit like I am on this branch" he jumped up onto the branch and sat next to me, he streached out his left leg and wrapped his arms around his right and closed his eyes "there going to look into your past you know?" he said, his eyes closed, I kept mine closed as I sighed "I knew it would happen, I guess I have to leave now" I mumbled compleatly devastated, Jasper senced my distress and so did the others.

I sighed "but what about Edward?" Jasper looked at me "what do you mean?" he was confused as well as the others all except for Edward, he understood my distress "what about his memories of us" I said looking at him then I looked away and threw myself off the branch, I landed twenty feet below on my feet without stumbling and I walked to the river bank, Jasper jumped down onto the ground "what about his human memories of us? what will happen now?" I whispered "uness you clear his hazy memories up he will forget about the life you two had togather" Jasper's voice had turned sad as he said this, I knew what I had to do "but how can I clear up his memories without the others being around, I..." I paused feeling horrible as my emotions started to settle down "I just want us to be togather again and I want him to be able to remember the life we shared" my heart hurt, knowing that if I didn't do something, I would lose him forever "if you help him, he will remember" Jasper walked over and put his hand on my shoulder "I just want things back the way they were, if only my life wasn't so complicated" I sighed and look to the skies.

I have always thought of the stars and moon as my escape 'maybe' I thought knowing that Edward couldn't hear me 'maybe I could take him to the stars like we talked about back when he was human. I used to spread my wings and he would hold on tight as I took off flying threw the night sky from Chicago to Miami Beach in a few seconds, we used to walk down the beach hand in hand and as it drew closer to our departure time we would share a passionate kiss before I would fly us home' I remembered everything as I watched the stars and moon "I'm not going to give up, I can't" I said turning to face Jasper "he's my one and only true love and I would kill to protect him and everyone I care about" I said my voice calm and cool "I'll see you later Jasper, I'm heading back to the tree house" I started running and I knew that Edward was right behind me.

To Be Continued.....

Please review


	7. memories, movies and hunting

I ran threw the trees well aware that Edward was following me I stopped in a clearing four miles from the tree house, he stopped and hid behind a fir tree, I sighed "come on out Edward, I know your there" he walked out from behind the tree, my back was to him and he ran up and wrapped his arms around me, not in a strangling way but the way he used to hold me with love and care, he put his head on my shoulder and took a deep breath "I'm trying but I can't remember and I want to remember our time together, please clear my memories up, please!" he was always so cute when he begged and I never could resist him so I placed my hand on his cheek. I searched deep in his mind and I found what I was looking for, his old memories of us and I cleared them up one at a time. From the time I helped him to when we started going out to the time we took that walk threw the park at midnight which made it saturday to when we kissed to the time I met his parents to when he was admitted to the hospital when he got Spanish Influinza and I set by his side and when I told him about Carlisle even the last time I saw him as a human, I cleared up those memories and the other memories, when he was going to kill that human that had an Evil mind and I had stopped him and helped him, I cleared up all of his old memories and I felt him relax, knowing that he has his memories back, he leaned in closer to my neck right where the jugular is and kiss the spot "I love you, baby, always have always will" I felt my heart melt and I couldn't help the smile that I got from him using one of our old nicknames for each other. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, I put my head on his shoulder and relaxed then I leaned over and kissed his neck, I pulled back and sighed "I love you to, baby, always" I whispered "the tree house is empty and I don't want to be alone tonight" I said, he smiled "well I'll stay with you tonight and we can watch movies like the old days, what do ya' say?" I smiled at his enthusiasm "just like old times" I agreed, he smiled and we started running side-by-side soon reaching the tree house, we went up to the door and I unlocked it walking in, he was right behind me "lets watch some old horror movies, sound good to you" I walked into the living room and went to the movie selves and looked threw the titles until I found four, that would last us untill morning.

I walked back over to see that Edward was sitting on the black and blood red couch and there on the coffee table was two bowls of chocolate ice cream, I had givin him back his sence of taste and the food here would turn into blood once it was swallowed, I smiled and went to the couch and set down "what movies did you get?" I smiled at his curiosity "Let the right one in, dracula dead and loving it, the lost boys and the forsaken, their all vampire movies but some of my favorites" he smiled, I got up and put dracula in first, I knew that we would both get a kick out of that one because it was funny instead of scary but I knew we could use a laugh before the horror movies started, I walked back to the couch but I closed the curtains first so we wouldn't be bothered then I went to sit on the couch and I grabbed the remote, pressing play.

I snuggled closer to him and and put my head on his shoulder relaxing when he put his arms around me. The movie started and the part where dracula hit the window was so funny we were laughing so hard you'd think we were about to die laughing, literally but we watched the movie and when it got to the end where he called that louse that came through the roof an ass hole, we were laughing all through the movie but after the credits rolled I got up and switched it for the lost boys I went back and set down then we both started to eat our ice cream as we watched the movie, laughing at the streo type of vampire in the movie after we finished the ice cream we settled in to watch the movie.

After it ended we watched the forsaken then let the right one in as we watched that one we saw a horror/friendship movie when that movie ended we decided it was time to go hunting so we got up and streached then we went out the front door and headed for the mountains with me leading the way. He followed me up threw the woods, we ran side-by-side, we ran up a hill into a small clearing and we were in the alaskan range of my territory and we saw a small hered of old, injured, sickly Caribou. I was focusing on a giant mall that was about a hundred years old and I was looking at the female that was with him.

'If I was to get the female then the male will charge me' I had it all planned out in less then a second, I let my claws grow out to an inch long, I let my canines grow to half-way down my chin, my eyes turned turquoise and my pupils narrowed into slits like a cat stalking something. I crouched down, I saw Edward crouching down next to me, two predators hunting together, one more dangerous then the other, we saw our chance and we ran towards the hered they felt the terror I sent towards them and they saw us but the three Caribou didn't have a chance I pounced on the female that I was looking at earlier, broke her neck and drained her, I watched that hundred-year-old Caribou as it got to its feet and charged me.

I quickly got on its back and it threw me off, I went for the throat and I was able to twist it, I watched as it tried to walk and I put it out of its missery by breaking its neck, Edward walked over to me and looked at the Caribou on the ground. I knew that I could drink all the blood by myself but as I went to bite its throat, I nodded to Edward and he leaned down to its throat. I bit it then he bit it, it was to where we could look into each others eyes while we were drinking and we did, he was on the other side of the Caribou and we looked into each others eyes untill we were close to finishing it then we focused on the flavor as soon as we were done draining it we left the bodies to feed other animals while we headed back to the tree house.

Once we were back inside I went to my bedroom, Edward followed me and laid down on my bed after he took his shoes, socks, shirt and jacket off. I smiled as I thought of the Greek God on my bed and as soon as I took my shoes, socks and shirt off, I went and set on the bed then I crawled over to him, he pulled the covers over us and I grabbed the remote. I turned on the fire and the t.v. so while the fire burned the wood, south park was on, but I was paying more attention to Edward, at the moment we had both of our left hands together and I was playing with his hair while he was feeling my blood run threw the artery on my neck. It made me feel like things were back to the way they were before except for the fact that he has no heart-beat anymore and his skin is ice cold but other then that things are like they used to be and I relaxed knowing that we were back together again.

I knew that nothing was going to get between us and as we laid there, I remembered that my hand got hurt wrestling with that Caribou "my left hand got hurt when we were hunting" I whispered, he took my hand and found the wound although it was small, he put his lips against my skin and he started sucking the blood that was going to escape, he wasn't going to stop and I wasn't stopping him so he got to drink my blood for the first time since we got back together and I smiled, while he was happily sucking away on my wound I noticed that he had gotten injured probably by that bristle patch, those needles are sharp enough to cut a vampire to pieces without breaking, there harder then vampire skin, I leaned my head down to his arm and I started licking up the blood from his injury, he stopped after he realised that he had his own injury, he watched as I licked up the blood and I started sucking on the small cut after a while the cut healed and I looked in his eyes.

I leaned foward and he leaned toward me, we shared a very passionate kiss and when we seperated I snuggled closer to my love 'were mates now' I let him hear my thoughts just like he lets me hear his 'how did we get to be mates?' I smiled at him 'we drank each others blood, that's how hybrids clame their mate' he smiled back 'so were mates now' he sounded happy 'yes, were mates for eternity' he put his head on top of mine and we fell asleep in each others arms.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	8. Shoes, Aliens and turning

The next morning, I woke up and I saw Edward asleep so I got up and put on a crimson red tank top and blue jeans. My eyes were silver because I had drank his blood. I walked into the kitchen and got breakfest cooking by the time I was getting some plates out, Edward walked in, he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, I turned and kissed him then he went to set down his eyes were cobalt blue instead of gold because he drank my blood. He set there patiently while I fixed our plates.

I walked over to the table and set next to him, there was a comfortable silence between us as we ate, when we were done I took the plates and put them in the sink for later, I walked into my room, into my closet and found some shoes that would make Alice drool. They were onyx black and blood red with gold and silver edging and had aqua hearts and teal skull and cross bones, they had four inch heals and straps that went across and behind the foot then crossed to make an 'X' over the top of the foot.

I walked out into the living room where Edward was 'I'm going to see Alice, wanna come?' he looked over at me and smiled 'sure but what do you want to see Alice about?' once again the curiosity to the better of him and I moved to where he could see the shoes 'to show off my shoes of course' he looked at the shoes and smiled 'lets go so you can show off your shoes but I know she's going to want a pair like yours' I smiled as we made our way to the front door I remembered to go to the hall closet and I grabbed a bag that had three boxes of shoes befoe I ran back to the door, Edward never questioned me about the bag.

I locked the door and we ran threw the trees, heading toward the Cullen's house, when we got there, we went in and found every one in the living room watching a movie "hey Alice check out my shoes" she looked over and if she was human she would've had a stroke, her eyes were glued to my shoes "oh my gosh, Bella, where did you get thoes shoes?" she asked Finally looking at my face, I smiled "I have a friend that makes shoes and I asked him if he could make me some shoes that could be worn for anything but look like they were for special ocasions and I told him what colors I wanted and what patterns and when I got them lets just say I made my friends day" I smiled as she gave me a puppy pout. I had the bag behind my back. "Bella, can you get me some shoes like those?" I smiled and walked over to her "I knew you were going to ask so here you go" I handed her the box that had her special made shoes in it and when she opened it she was extatic, she jumped up and hugged me very tight "thank you so much Bella" she said, obviously happy with her new shoes "what do you have behind your back?" Rosalie asked, curious.

I moved the bag around and handed it to her, she took the box that had her name on it then gave the bag to Esme and she took the last box out and they both opened them, not supprisingly Rosalie got up and hugged me although the others were shocked "thank you Bella" the box with her name on it had a pair of shoes that she wanted but they weren't in stores yet. "Thank you Bella" Esme smiled at me. I got Esme the dress shoes that she always wanted but they didn't sell them anywhere around here, she would've had to go to a mall in florida just to get the shoes she wanted but I consider it a thank you for all they've done for me.

Rosalie smiled at me and told me to come sit by her and Emmett so I walked over there and set down, Edward set next to me and we watched men in black 2 with half way through Emmett asked me something that I almost couldn't help but laugh at "hey Bella do you think there are Aliens in town?" I couldn't stop my self as I giggled "yes Emmett there are four families of Aliens in town, howd' ya' know?" he looked shocked "I didn't, I was just kidding" I smiled.

I decided to tell him the truth "I was kidding to there's only one family of Aliens in town but don't worry there nice" they looked shocked "which family?" Alice asked "the Stanley's, do you think any normal person could talk as much as Jessica and still be able to breath" they laughed knowing that I was right and they let it go while we watched the rest of the movie. After it ended, I went back to the tree house and Edward followed me.

When we got back we watched a couple movies then went to my-our room. I was putting my shoes up and getting ready for bed. Edward spoke while taking his shirt off "you made Alice, Esme and Rosalie very happy, they'll want to know why I came back with you again tonight" I sighed contented "I know but Alice and Rose will be happy with there shoes for a while so they probably won't notice your not there" I said taking my shirt off and walking over to get in bed "yeah, your right, Alice and Rose won't notice me being gone but the others will" I sighed as I snuggled up right next to him "well we'll deal with it when it comes along" I said, kissing his neck.

He moved his head so that I had better access to his neck, I kissed his neck again before biting into it 'do you still want to be a hybrid like me?' I drank, waiting for his answer 'yes, I still want to be like you' I took that, making my venom turning, I released it into his blood stream. I kept drinking for a few more minutes then I pulled back and licked up the blood and I leaned down so that he could bite my neck.

When he bit me, he lached on tight, I knew he wasn't going to let go any time soon. Two hours later he finally let go, he laid beside me and I licked off the blood that had been running down his chin, after I cleaned off the blood I kissed him and he was more then happy to respond to it and I soon broke the kiss 'rest love tomorrow you will have your heartbeating and your eyes will be green once more, right now you need your rest' he smiled at me 'okay, goodnight love' I smiled back and snuggled close to him 'goodnight love' we fell asleep like that.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	9. bites and love

The next morning I woke up to find Edward gone and I heard the shower, I snuck into the ajacent bathroom and found that he was in the shower humming Clare De Luna I found myself leaning against the counter "well your in a good mood this morning" I smiled "did you know that your my angel?" he was smiling "yes, did you know that your my angel?" he started humming again 'yes, love ya' baby' I got undressed and walked into the shower, wrapping my arms around his waist, I put my lips right next to his ear "I love you to baby" I whispered, I stepped back and turned on the other shower head and washed my hair and just as I was about to turn off the water and get out, he wrapped his arms around me and leaned over to my throat.

He kissed my artery before he bit into it, I didn't care but I hope Alice isn't watching us or else she will pay, he bit down harder bringing me out of my thoughts 'Edward' I couldn't help but lean against his chest while he was drinking 'Edward' he wasn't replying, why? my eyes shot open, his bloodlust had taken over there was only one way to get a responce out of him now 'Edward, baby, I love you' love is the strongest magic anyone could have and it worked 'I love you to baby' I smiled and closed my eyes 'baby, I would do anything for you but I'm gettin' dizzy slow down a little please!' I felt better as he slowed down 'sorry baby I'm just so hungery right now' I got my heart doing double time and he got more blood because when a hybrid makes their heart do double time it pumps the blood faster but also doubles the amount of blood going back into the veins.

He started drinking more and more until he got his fill and he licked up the blood flowing out of the wound then he started to lick the bite until it healed then he just put his head on my shoulder 'sorry baby but I was really hungery' he smiled sadly "its okay baby I know that you were hungery" I smiled 'I'm hungery to' he showed me his throat and I couldn't help it I turned in his arms and bit into his neck, I let out a moan as I drank his blood, I heard a moan escape his lips and his grip tightend.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I bit down harder and I drank deeper then I ever had, I heard his heart speed up and another moan escape his lips and I pulled back and almost pulled my canines out but he didn't want me to so I kept drinking when he started panting that was when I pulled back to look at his face, his green eyes clouded with a lust that I understood perfectly. I smiled before I turned back around and turned off the shower head then I unwillingly stepped out of the shower, I heard the shower turn off and Edward got out, forgeting our clothes we went straight to the bed and we snuggled under the covers.

Edward started kissing me and I opened my mouth and demanded entrance, he opened his mouth and our toungs battled with each other until Edwards toung gave up and laid back down, I laid my toung on his as he put his hands on either side of my head and he hovered over me. I grabbed his shoulders 'do it baby please I can't take it' I begged and he thrust into me hard and fast, he kept his fast pace and I knew that he was close so was I 'come on baby I'm so close' I moaned in my thoughts 'I'm close aswell' he said and he thrust into me again only deeper this time and with one more thrust he spilled his seed in me and threw his head back growling. I climaxed right after him and I growled as well then he colapsed on top of me panting and I ground my hips into his before I leaned up to his ear "Edward I want you to show me just how much of an animal you can be" I whispered and I pulled back and kissed him fiercely and he started thrusting into me again.

This time it was as though we were a couple of wild dogs going at it, he thrust into me very fast and very deep and when he hit climax he threw his head back and roared. I climaxed with him and it sounded like two saber-tooth tigers roaring. He colapsed on me again and I kissed him hungrily then he kissed my Jaw and down my throat until he bit into the vain right below the skin and he drank so deep and so much that I thought I would pass out but I made it untill he stopped and pulled back getting the blood that was escaping from the bite.

He laid next to me as I bit into his neck and he moaned. I drank almost as deeply as he did but I stopped when he started panting and I pulled back, licking up the blood flowing out of the bite then I bit the same spot again and a mark appeared, then I laid next to him 'why did you bite the same spot twice?' he asked 'to leave a mark so that no other hybrid would even dare think to try and get you out from under me' I said as I snuggled into his chest, we both fell asleep in each others arms.

When I woke up I smiled and went to the bathroom and got a shower when I got out I put on an onyx black speghetti strap bra and a crimson red speghetti strap shirt with purple silk underware and midnight blue pajama pants with teal hearts and aqua skull/cross bones, then I went and set on the bed next to Edward and I brushed some hair out of his eyes and I smiled when he leaned into my touch I put my hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead then I got up and went into the living room I turned on the t.v. and watched south park then I heard the shower and a few minutes later I got up to put a movie in.

I went over to the book shelves and got Van Helsing, I walked over and put it in the dvd player then I walked back to the couch and set down grabbing the remote pressing play. The movie started as Edward walked over and set down, I snuggled up to him and we watched the movie and when the movie ended we got up and went back to bed. I was to tired to take anything off and I just laid down with Edward next to me 'baby I'm cold' he wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers over me, after a while we fell asleep in each others arms.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	10. news, hybrids and the truth

I woke up the next morning, I got up and went to the kitchen. I started cooking when there was a knock at the door 'damn, now who could be here at this hour' I thought, I went to open the door and I was shocked to find Jasper there "Jasper what are you doing here at this hour?" I moved so that he could come in. I went back to the kitchen to finish cooking, he followed me and set at the table, he sighed "Bella the others are going to come looking for you, they are going to look into your past, they want to know what you are" it was my turn to sigh "I was afraid of that, guess I'll have to leave after all" Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist "I don't want you to leave, baby" he said sadly "I know but I don't know what else to do" I sighed and leaned back against his chest 'don't worry baby we'll figure something out' he sighed 'I hope so, I just got you back and I ain't letting you go so soon' we tried to come up with a plan but the food got done before we could think about it anymore.

I fixed three plates and set down we started eating as we thought of ways to help me stay here while we ate, after we finished eating the boys went into the living room while I washed the dishes then I joined them on the couch "what are we going to do?" I was mentally exausted "Alice mentioned seeing four nomads coming she said they would be passing trough but tonight there's going to be a storm so were going to play baseball, are you in?" I smiled 'well baby we can't play but we can watch' he looked dissapointed 'why can't we play?' I sighed 'because your eyes are the same color they were when you were human not to mention the heartbeat that you have, they would know that your not a vampire anymore and it would only raise more questions' he sighed 'yeah your right well I'm going how about you?' I smiled 'I'm going to' we both looked to Jasper "we'll be there but were not gonna play" he nodded his head in understanding "well I've gotta go the others will notice I'm gone soon" we said our good byes as he left "when do we leave?" Edward asked as he put his chin on my shoulder "four hours" we killed the time by watching moives and soon it was time for us to leave.

We walked out the front door and I locked it behind us then we ran to the clearing where the game was going to be held Jasper was telling them how I wasn't feeling well and that Edward wanted to stay with me to make sure I was okay, they bought the lie and we settled on a branch to watch the game it wasn't long after the game started that Alice seem to space out me, we both saw this and we crouched on the tree branch ready to "greet" whoever it was "there comming" she said and they were together instantly watching the tree line, then four hybrids came into view.

I recognized them from my past, Valorani is the prissy little blond bitchy bimbo that hates everyone that's blond except for herself so she will hate Jasper and Rosalie. The next one Demetra is a bitchy bimbo that hates goody-goodys and friendly types so she'll hate them all. Next to her is Valorani's mate Zuke he is a friendly person well he tries to be if he thinks his mate is in danger he will get very protective and will kill to keep her safe. And last but not least is Demetra's mate Zander he is the type that will try to work things out peacefully and doesn't want the fight.

They walked up to the Cullens and Zander was the one to speak "we heard a game and thought that we might join you" Carlisle calm as always spoke up "well sure why not" it would make an even ten but we watched intently as what I feared happened when Valorani noticed Jasper and Rosalie's hair "ugh... I hate blonds" she muttered, Rosalie had heard that and turned around "what did you say?" she asked close to losing her cool "I said I hate blonds" Valorani spat the venom laced every word, Rose was pissed "your blond so how can you hate blonds if you are one?" she hissed back at the hybrid, Valorani hissed back and then Zuke stepped up next to his mate and hissed at the Cullens.

The Cullens got into defensive positions when I jumped down and ran towards them, just as Valorani jumped at Rosalie I slamed into her side and sent her into a tree her mate ran at me but Edward got to him first and slamed into him "you worthless dogs!!" I was furious "what in the hell do you think your doing?" I was outraged that they would try to attack the Cullens "well, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you" those two joined back with the others and they all hissed at me except for Zander "calm down" he hissed at them, they shut up, then he turned to me "Bella we had no idea that you knew them forgive our rudeness" he said "we are just passing through we aren't staying" he tried to reassure me but it didn't work "I want the four of you out of my sight as soon as possible and I don't want to see your faces again" the venom in my voice was clear as day "if I ever, EVER see your faces again you will regret it do you understand?" I was furious and slowly Jasper was trying to calm me down, they nodded their heads "good now get out of this state" Zander looked up at me "we'll leave now and we're sorry that we didn't realize it earlier your majesty" he said, they bowed, stood and took off I wasn't going to allow them to get away unharmed, I snapped my fingers and my brothers Jagger, Jass and Tommy appeared "yes sister" I looked in the direction they went "teach those ungreatful dogs a lesson they won't soon forget" they looked up at me "of course sister" with that they stood and ran after them.

It wasn't long untill we heard the sounds of a fight very far away, I sighed, Edward came over, wrapping his arms around me, he rested his chin on my shoulder 'it'll be okay, love' he sighed, knowing what was comming, he closed his eyes and I leaned back against his chest 'we are in deep aren't we?' his thoughts were upset 'yes we're in deep' the others had been shocked by Edward's eye color and the fact that he could be that calm around me.

It took a second for Alice to walk over to us "Bella, what did they mean when he said 'your majesty' are you some kind of royal or something?" I sighed, Edward let go and grabbed my hand, we both turned around "I am the Queen of all creatures, even the Volturi know better then to mess with me because it would be a fatel mistake" they were shocked by that "so if I tried to ambush you what would happen?" Emmett asked, I smiled albeit sadly "that wouldn't be a very wise move, if I didn't know it was you I could hurt you or worse..." I let my sentence drop off, they knew what I was going to say "and I don't want to hurt any of you" me and Edward went back to the tree house.

To Be Continued....

Please review


	11. movies, music and blood sharing

When we got back to the tree house, I went straight to our bedroom and got my CD player and my CD's and I got LoveHateTragedy by Papa Roach and I turned it to track four and I changed as I listened to it

Walking Thru Barbed Wire

Wish I could see you for one last time  
Wish I could say goodbye to you  
It's hard to deal with you dying  
It's time to say goodbye to you

Bloody-faced  
Kissing death  
Walking through barbed wire  
I'll let you go  
Let me go digging thru myself

I would die, die for you  
I'd walk right thru barbed wire

Good luck in your next life  
Walk as tall as the trees  
Be gentle as spring winds  
And have the warmth of summer sun

Bloody-faced  
Kissing death  
Walking through barbed wire  
I'll let you go  
Let me go digging thru myself

I would die die for you  
I'd walk right thru barbed wire  
I blame myself for your death  
It's tearing me apart

I would die, I'd die for you  
yes I would, yes I would, yes I would  
Let you go  
Let me go digging thru myself

Bloody-faced  
Kissing death  
Walking thru barbed wire

as the song ended I finished getting ready, I walked out to the kitchen, got two bottles of blood and walked out to sit on the couch next to my mate, I gave him a bottle and set mine down as the movie started when I saw the title I almost smiled 'you picked the perfect one, love' I grabbed the remote and pressed play as Underworld started I snuggled up to him and put my head on his chest.

We watched the whole movie then we watched Underwold Evolution and then Underworld Rise of the Lycans and after that one went off, I got up, went back to the bedroom and switched my Papa Roach CD for my Avenged Sevenfold CD, their self-title album and turned it to track three

Scream

Caught up in this madness to blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Relax while your closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me

Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged

your mind

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

I listened to it then I sighed and got another one of my CD's Panic! At The Disco track eight

When The Day Met The Night

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea out in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his light  
In the middle of summer

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

He was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

as soon as it ended I switched the CD again to the Twilight Soundtrack and laid down on the bed listening to Paramore track two

Decode

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true

I sighed and switched it again to sum 41's all the good stuff track eleven

With me

I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you  
I wait here forever just to,  
To see you smile  
Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you

Through it all  
I've made my mistakes  
I'll stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

[Chorus]  
I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken  
Forever and know  
Pieces of memories  
Fall to the ground  
I know what I did and how so  
I won't let this go  
Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you

On the streets, where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

[Chorus]

In front of you're eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of you're eyes  
It falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find  
(What you will find [x4])

I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where every thing's nothing, without you  
[Chorus x2]

I laid there and then well you probably know it already but I switched it yet again to Atreyu track eight

Bleeding Mascara

Go...  
ah...

replaced an angels body  
a demon with the smell of gold  
you soul sucker  
i won't become like you

a killer with the perfect weapon  
crystallized in her heart of gold  
you soul sucker  
i hope it dries up in you

look how pretty she is  
when she falls down  
and there's no beauty in  
bleeding mascara  
lips are quivering  
like a withering rose  
she's back again

what the fuck are you becoming  
it's more important than your own feelings  
so leave me dead  
its my fading destiny

did you notice how hearts could travel?  
broken hearts and distant hope  
so leave and die  
just hold down the taste of sweetness...  
sweetness...I hope you choke

look how pretty she is  
when she falls down  
and there's no beauty in  
bleeding mascara  
lips are quivering  
like a withering rose

she's back again she's Back A-  
she's Back Again!  
she's back...

I skipped it to track eleven

the Crimson

I feel it welling up inside and Robert Smith lied  
Boys do cry and with blood tears in my eyes  
I'm an Anne Rice novel come to life  
I can't hide the monster anymore  
One can only feel desolate for so long  
Until one starts to change  
Into something the mirror doesn't recognize  
I metamorphasize  
The darkness has been biding its time  
To claim its latest victim  
Fresh meat for carnal desires  
To become what I became  
I viewed the sun for the last time

Will you still hold me when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victim's blood?  
So crimson and red, I feel it flowing from your lips

My heart is dead and so are you  
And it pulses through, the desire to change  
The desire to deconstruct all of my past failings  
But where to begin because when you live in sin  
It's hard to look at saints without them  
Reflecting their jet black auras back on you  
And all I have is hope, my inner burn's not fading  
I'll wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day  
And all I have is hope, and all I need is time  
To bury in pine under six feet of time  
The lies I told me about myself  
Claw my way out, pick the splinters from under my fingernails  
I won't lose hope, I won't give in  
Just live and breathe and try not to die again

I switched CD's again this time to Muse track seven

Assassin

War is overdue  
The time has come for you  
To shoot your leaders down  
Join forces underground

Lose control  
In increasing pace  
Wantonly waste  
Intention erased  
Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born (yeah)

Appose and disagree  
Destroy Demonocracy

Lose control  
In increasing pace  
Wantonly waste  
Intention erased  
Whatever they say  
These people are torn  
Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born (yeah)

I switched it again to My Chemical Romance track four

The Sharpest Lives

Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
[x2]

I sighed and turned off my CD player and rolled on my side so that I was looking at the wall and I felt arms around me, I rolled over and buried my head in his chest, I was tired but I didn't let it show, he kissed my neck and I moved my head, he kissed along my throat and he bit into my artery, I moaned and he bit down more, I didn't care that he was losing his control, he was hungery and I knew he was. I didn't stop him because I know that he needs it. He kept drinking, I almost passed out by the time he stopped I managed to keep it together and I bit him the first chance I got.

He moaned at the feeling and I moaned because I loved the taste of his blood it was like sweet tea I kept drinking, when he started panting I stopped and licked up the blood still flowing out of the bite, once I got the blood, I started licking the bite and soon it healed, after I pulled back, I lay beside him, soon he fell asleep and I followed not long after.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	12. bad news, broken treatys and stupid dogs

I woke up the next morning and saw that Edward was asleep, I smiled and got up, I went to get a shower. As soon as I got in I heard him getting up 'hey baby, good mornin' I'm going over to my house today, are you coming?' I heard him trying to stifle a yawn 'morning love, yeah I'll come with ya' but I need a shower hope you don't mind sharing' I felt arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, he leaned down and kissed my neck 'baby?' I smiled, I didn't care but it was sweet of him to ask, I tilted my head more 'anything for you love' I felt him smile against my skin before I felt the bite, I moaned when I heard him start drinking, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him drinking my blood, I sighed contented 'you like it when I drink your blood?' he sounded happy that it didn't cause me pain.

I nodded my head and sighed happily 'yeah, it feels so good' I leaned against him fully, because the hot water relaxed my muscles but him drinking my blood just relaxed me completly, I couldn't help myself 'I love you' I smiled 'I love you too, baby' a few minutes later he pulled back, licking up the blood he licked the bite untill it healed then he rested his head on my shoulder, he sighed "sorry, I was hungry" I turned in his arms, I smiled "it's okay, I'm hungry too" I started leaning towards his neck but someone was knocking on the door, I growled then sighed knowing they won't go away 'we'll continue this later' I settled for a quick kiss then I got out, I walked into the bedroom, grabbing my crimson red robe with an onyx black dragon twisting around it and put it on.

I went downstairs to get the door, when I opened the door, guess who? it was Alice and Jasper "hey guys, what're you doing here?" I moved so they could come in, I shut the door and we went to the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch in his onyx black robe with a crimson red dragon twisting around it, I walked over and set next to him, we looked like yin and yang, of course I was yin, Edward was yang. They set across from us, Alice looked down as she began "Bella we have to leave" I was shocked "why?" Jasper looked at me "the dogs at La Push threatend to tell our secret if we didn't leave" I was furious.

I growled softly "why in hells bells would they do that?" Alice looked at me "they said it was because we are a threat to you, they said that we might accidently kill you, I'm sorry Bella but if we don't leave they'll kill us" I was shocked, angry and above all I was P.I.S.S.E.D O.F.F. I was ready to kill those dogs, Jasper looked at me "they won't listen to reason, they want us gone period." I sighed and looked at Edward 'are you going with them? I would understand completly if you did' he looked at me 'no, they may be my family but we're mates and I choose to stay with you' I smiled, I looked back at them "I'll miss you guys" Alice came over and hugged me "I'll miss you to" she said 'I wish we didn't have to leave but those stupid dogs won't let us stay' she sighed.

She let go and Jasper came over and hugged me then they looked at Edward "aren't you comming?" he shook his head "no, I'm not leaving but I'll miss you" Alice gave him a hug and Jasper shook his hand they said their goodbye's and left. I got up and went to the bedroom and threw on some clothes, Edward followed me and did the same 'looks like we've gotta put a hold on having fun' he nodded and as soon as we were ready.

We ran out the front door locking it behind us we ran into La Push and ran to where the elders and the mutts were holding a meeting we stopped and walked out of the trees "you dumb ass DOGS!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at them, they looked at us before the dogs got up and I noticed that two mutts were missing "where the hell are Sam and Jared?" Jacob walked towards us a few feet before he stopped "they went to forks" he said 'they're going to tell everyone the leeche's secret' I was furious "those stupid mutts are going to tell the whole town that the Cullens are vampires!!!!" they were shocked, I started growling and snarling, they were shocked with my outburst, just then the two mutts got back "hey guys we did it!" Jared yelled getting everyones attention "Jared" Sam said motioning towards us. I snapped my fingers and instantly there were other shape shifters and werewolves around us then two werewolves and two shape shifters in their human form came to stand behind me "what do you wish your majesty?" the werewolf hilas said bowing.

I looked towards them when Sam's father spoke "we found a treaty that had a name on it similar to yours" he looked toward the boys "we broke that one and the one with the Cullens" Sam said, I snarled getting more PISSED by the second "that was the treaty that I made with the very Quilleute's and generation after generation has never broke my treaty untill this generation" I turned towards hilas "kill the shape shifters leave the others be" they bowed "yes your majesty" they stood 'and tell them who I am' hilas nodded "Bella" Jacob whispered, I saw the look in his eyes, he didn't want to die but I didn't care "if they leave the state don't go after them, let them live" I said then turned and said "except for the ones that told the town the truth" then I shifted into my wolf form and Edward shifted next to me then we took off heading towards my house.

To Be Continued...

Please review


	13. my place, family, beach and the Cullens

We ran in the trees next to the road when we saw the main road we took a sharp left and we kept to the trees as we ran an hour later we took another left and ran down the black top road, two hours later we saw a rock wall and the moss hanging down like a curtain we couldn't see anything past the moss but we kept running. We ran threw the moss and ran down the road, four hours later we saw what looked like a parking lot, well it kind of was except with black sand. To the right where the wall was supposed to be there was a hole to where the sun light could get in and there was a small cave door next to it that lead to a big black sand beach. To the left was a cave. Since it was underground it was like a maze there was millions of cave but there was only two hundered areas that were connected from here, we went left and ran threw the cave once we got threw it and past another curtain of moss we were in one of the main caves, we shifted back and I whistled. Here come an Allosarus we got on his back and it was a two hour ride but we came to an eight story mansion, we got off his back and walked in as he went back to hunting.

Once inside I turned to my mate 'well baby, what do you think of my house?' he looked at me and smile 'I love it' I smiled and turned towards the stairs "hey kids come down here there's someone I want you to meet" I yelled, I heard four little feet comming our way, I smiled and here come all of my kids they lined up from youngest to oldest Edward walked up next to me "Edward these are my kids" I pionted them out "that's Cale and Ricky there 4 year old twins, next is Elizabeth whose 14, Danielle whose 105, Angie is 106, Lisa is 107, Julie is 108, Randy is 109, Denise is 110, Brock is 112 and Jack is 248" I said "kids this is Edward, my mate" I said smiling.

They said hello and they were dismissed, I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs all the way to the top floor, when we got to the top of the stairs tweenty feet infront of us was the only door on this floor. I opened it and we walked in my bedroom.

Edward p.o.v.

We walked in the room, it had an onyx black celling, crimson red carpet and purple walls one the wall across from the door we came in had band posters covering about half the wall and pictures covering the other half "your room?" I asked, she looked at me then went to set on the bed "yep, I went with darker colors because, well I'm not human I'm a monster" she said looking down, I walked over and set down next to her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me she buried her head in my chest, I held her as she rested "your not a monster, never say that again, your more human then anyone" I said, softly.

Bella's p.o.v.

He held me untill I calmed down, I realized that the others would be leaving right about now "we have to stop the others before they leave" I got up and ran to the stairs with Edward at my heels we ran down stairs and shfted the jumped from tyhe top step of the stairs leading to the first floor and jumped. When we hit the ground we ran we phased through the door and ran at top speed all the way to their house we turned down their driveway just as they left their house we shifted back and ran over to them we stopped next to Emmett's jeep and as soon as I saw Alice I ran over and hugged her the others saw this and came over 'come on Edward' he walked over to us "Bella what're you doing here?" Emmett cocked his head to the side, curious.

I smiled "you guys don't have to leave" I said, they looked shocked "yeah we do those dogs said so" Alice said confused, I simply shook my head "Carlisle did you go to work today?" he nodded "did you notice anything strange like the people were scared of you?" he looked at me confused "no they were friendly like always, why?" I sighed "those dogs told the town the turth yesterday, you see after Alice and Jasper came to see us we made a trip to La Push and I chewed them out bad then I called two werewolves and two shape shifters, they brought their packs and I told them to kill the shape shifters but if any of them left the state to let them be but to kill the ones that broke your treaty and mine so they left the old men and the rest of La Push alone while they killed Sam and Jared, the others were smart enough to run" I said sighing.

They looked at me "really?" Emmett asked "yep, you guys don't have to leave but your more then welcome to stay with us" I offered "lead the way" Carlisle said accepting the offer, I nodded and shifted into my wolf form, Edward shifting next to me "follow us" we started off jogging untill they were behind us then we started running. We lead them back to where we parked the cars and when they got out we shifted back "wow Bella this place is amazing" both Alice and Rose looked around stunned, I chuckled "well this is nothing compared to the black sand beach" they looked at me stunned, I motioned for them to follow me and they did as I lead them threw the cave door to the right, down the stairs and out the door onto a small streach of beach infront of us, I walked around and they followed me. They almost dropped to the ground all except for edward.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all walked around on the sand "wow Bella this place is amazing" Alice breathed Rosalie just nodded in agreement they all looked out at the sea as the sun started rising we all saw it and though I've seen it many times on this beach it really feels like the first time I've seen it.

To Be Continued...

Please review and tell me what you think


	14. sunrise, dinner, music and sleep

We watched the sunrise and when it shown on the water it made it look like there were diamonds in the surface, when the sun was high in the sky, I lead them back up the stairs and went threw the cave that lead to the house. Once we got to the house, they met the kids and they got settled in their rooms. I grabbed Edwards hand and we went to our room. When we went in I headed for our closet and took off my shoes, socks and shirt then I went back to our bed and my Greek God was already there, I smiled and got in bed, snuggling up next to him 'Bella, love, now that they know what do you think will happen in the futur?' I closed my eyes for a minute before I opened them, I smiled 'it will be fine our futur is sealed and it will be a happy one' I put my head on his chest and sighed happily.

Then there was a knock on the door, I looked over his shoulder at the door and sighed "yes?" I heard more footsteps "mom dinners ready" I had to smile at that "okay thank you honey" I said getting up, I went to our closet and changed into onyx black shorts, a crimson red t-shirt and Aqua flip-flops. Just as I started to get dressed Edward walked in and started to get undressed.

I made sure there were clothes in our closet that would fit him, he dressed in a short sleeve onyx black button up and a pair of snug black jeans and he was bare foot, we walked out of the closet, out the door and we went down stairs. When we got to the first floor, we turned right and walked through the living room and down the hall into the dining room we sat at the table and I noticed Alice, Esme and Rosalie all stareing at the paintings that they never saw before after dinner everyone went back to their rooms and we headed to ours.

Once I shut the door we went to the closet and I took off everything but my bra and panties while Edward striped down to his boxers we went back to bed and we kissed since we didn't need to breathe it didn't matter how long it lasted after awhile we pulled away and I wanted to put on some music so I leaned over and put my left hand on the floor and grabbed my CD case.

I got out my CD 3 doors down's self title album track number 1

Train

Put me on a train mama  
This place just aint the same no more  
Put me on a train mama  
I'm leavin' today

I don't wanna watch the world spinnin'  
I wanna be spinnin' with it  
Put me on a train mama  
I'm leavin today

Cause i got the fever that's for sure  
And knowin' i can get it makes me want it more  
Mama i just want you to know that i'm gonna be fine

Lord i know it's the chance that i take  
But i know you've forgiven the mistakes that i've made  
There's a life out there and it's gonna be mine

Put me on a train mama  
Cause i can't take this pain no more  
Put me on a train mama  
I'm leavin today

And there's a world that's out there waiting  
And i know that it's the chance i'm takin  
Put me on a train mama  
I'm leavin today

Cause i got the fever that's for sure  
And knowin' i can get it makes me want it more  
Mama i just want you to know that i'm gonna be fine

Lord i know it's the chance that i take  
But i know you've forgiven the mistakes that i've made  
There's a life out there and it's gonna be mine

God knows how long i'll be gone  
But maybe one day a train will bring me home

Put me on a train mama  
Put me on a train mama  
Oh put me on a train mama  
I'm leavin today

Cause i got the fever that's for sure  
And knowin' i can get it makes me want it more  
Mama i just want you to know that i'm gonna be fine

Lord i know it's the chance that i take  
But i know you've forgiven the mistakes that i've made  
There's a life out there and it's gonna be mine

I switched it to track number 2

Citizen/Soldier

Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights  
Stand the heroes waiting for your cries  
So many times you did not bring this on yourself  
When that moment finally comes, I'll be there to help

And on that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
I'll be right here

Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there

When there're people crying in the streets  
When they're starving for a meal to eat  
When they simply need a place to make their beds  
Right here underneath my wing you can rest your head

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
I'll be right here

Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there

Hope and pray that you never need me  
But rest assured, I will not let you down  
I walk beside you, but you may not see me  
The strongest among you may not were a crown

On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
I'll be right here  
On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bare  
I'll be right here

Citizen soldiers holding the life of the ones that we guide from the dark of despair (Citizen soldiers)  
Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
We'll always be ready because we will always be there

I switched it to track number 3

It's Not My Time

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?

'Cause it's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe

It is not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go

I won't go

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more you can see

But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

But I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

I paused it and switched CD's to 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day

21 Guns

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away?  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And you're thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul.  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness... from a stone

. . . . . .

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something side this heart has died  
You're in ruins...

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, twenty-one guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, twenty-one guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I

I let it replay that song as I rested my head on his chest and we fell into a deep sleep togather but I made sure that the rest of his family would fall asleep with their mates, in the room at the end of the hallway on the fourth floor was Alice and Jasper's room, the room across from theirs is Emmett and Rosalie's and the one next to the first door on the second floor is Carlisle and Esme's room they fell asleep in each others arms on their beds.

To Be Continued...

Please tell me what you think :)


	15. practice, teritory and fun in the sun

**Okay just to clear up any confusion one the cullens are twilight vampires and two Bella is a hybrid no not a cross between two creatures. Hybrids are a million times stronger then vampires and they are cool but they are a hell of a lot more dangerous then any vampire and if your curious as to what powers Bella has just read and you'll be supprized I have a feeling about that :)**

I woke up the next morning and found that Edward was fast asleep everyone else was to so I got up and dressed in a crimson red short sleeve shirt with an onyx black dragon wrapping around it and onyx black jeans that had holes in them. I call them my church pants because there holy, literally, I quietly slipped out the door, I went down stairs and slipped out to the beach. I walked along the black sand liking how it felt on my bare feet, but I didn't come out here to kill some time I keep my self focused all the time but a little practice every now and then dosen't hurt.

I walked over close to the water and with a wave of my hand the water turned on itself and I sent the wave in the opposite direction, back towards the sea then I whipped the wind towards the cliff so the others could wake to the smell of the sea, I then created a fireball in each hand and I threw them at the water which extinguished them, I turned the sand in one small area into a castle fit for any King or Queen to hide in, I flicked my hand and a yellow rose appered, I threw it towards the castle like a dart and it struck the top of a tower and set itself upright.

I called a vine out to shape itself in the side of the castle to spell Emmett's name and I used vines to write a note for Emmett on the castle, I shifted in to a wolf and ran along the beach, I ran under some roots that were covered in moss to make it look like a green tunnel in the sun, I ran untill I found myself on the beach down at La Push. I ran to billy's house and shifted back when I jumped and landed on the porch, I went in the living room, gave Jake, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth high fives then I went out the back door to talk to the old guys and billy.

They looked at me, most glaring and Sam's father spoke up "what do you think your doing here?" the pack was at the back door watching and listening "I want my teritory back" I said calmly "you have no claim on our land" I glared at him "I walked on these lands before the very first Quilleutes were born so don't talk down to me" he cringed and billy rolled forward in his wheel chair I felt sorry that he has to put up with these nagging elders "she is right this is her teritory she just permits us to live here, you had our teaty with her broken and because of that both Sam and Jared are dead, it would be best if you didn't piss her off" when Billy mentioned Sam's death the man winced but nodded otherwise, Billy looked at me "we appreciate that your letting us live on your teritory please forgive him he dosen't know the truth and sometimes he can act like a fool."

"It's alright Billy, I know how he feels. Thank you" I said turning back and what was left of the pack was waiting for me, I walked back in the house and got a couple pats on the back and some way to go's but it was time to take back what is mine I walked out to the porch and jumped shifting, I ran the others chosing to follow me they shifted and followed. I ran back to the beach with the shape shifters right behind me.

When I went threw the tunnel they stayed behind me, I ran faster and they kept up, when I got back on the beach, I shifted back and they went behind the rocks and shifted back when they came back they went and laid on the sand, I decided to have some fun so I bilt three more castles two for the pack and two for me and anyone who wanted to join.

**Sorry I got writers block but I will be writing the next chapter tonight**

Please review!!

* * *


	16. fun, feeding and losing control

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been super busy but I'm back and I won't be going anywhere any time soon. I promise :)**

**

* * *

  
**I looked at the Ocean and a big wave came and crashed onto the shore where seth and the others were lying down and the warm ocean water woke them up, they jumped up and ran to the castle's that were close to them and dived into them three in one, three in the other. I changed the weather so it would be cold enough for snow and ice balls. Snow balls are, of course, made of snow but ice balls are made of ice, solid ice.

How you make an ice ball is you take a wash cloth, clean of course, and you put it in the freezer, leave it over night then the next day get the cloth and go outside, make a snow ball and wrap it in the cloth then run inside and put it in the freezer and you should have an ice ball the next day or you could a plastic mold, fill it with water, put it in the freezer and the next day you have a _cool_ way to relax or to get back at someone that threw a snow ball at you. **(an: Don't do this unless you are older then tweenty or are under the supervision of an adult)**

I created ice balls and placed them in a corner of Jake and paul's castles' then I made snow balls and put them in the corner of my and Emmett's castle's then I yelled, knowing the others were up, "SNOW BALL FIGHT!!!" and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward came running, Edward and Jasper dove into my castle, while Emmett and the girls dove into his castle they got their snow balls and had them ready, Edward and Jasper got a snow ball in each hand and they were ready.

I created a snow ball in my hand, I threw it at Jake and hit him right in his face, the snow quickly melting away, he took an ice ball and threw it at me. I ducked and he cursed under his breath then the others joined in. It was dusk when the fight finally ended and we were all soaked, even Rose got hit a few times but we laughed all through the fight and when it ended we still laughed but the others had to go back to La Push, just them my five foot four, blue eyed, red headed, little sister Meria, ran past us and jumped at Jake who caught her with ease "hey, just where do _you_ think your going?" she asked, he smiled and looked at Seth "do you think your mom would mind looking after my dad?" Seth shook his head and Jake looked back at Meria and smiled "nowhere, I'm all yours" she grabbed his hand and ran back towards the main house.

"Well it looks like she won't let him out of her room any time soon" I turned and went back to our bedroom, Edward knew where I was going and happily followed me. When we were safely back in our room we went to the closet. I stripped down to my underware and bra then I went to bed and covered up, just a few seconds later I felt arms around me and I rolled over to snuggle into the stone chest that I love 'love, I'm hungry' I smiled and kissed his chest, I turned my head and put my lips at the hollow of his throat 'go ahead I know you need it' he let his canines extend and bit into my throat, I moaned 'I love it when you bite me'.

I heard him moan and I knew that he enjoyed it just as much as I did 'I love the taste of your blood but I love you more' he smiled against my skin and I smiled against his shoulder. I bit into his shoulder, we both moaned, me because I love the taste of his blood, him because he loves the feel of my bite. He pulled back, licking up the blood and the bite, he lay across me as I drank when he started panting, I didn't pull back instead I bit down harder and drew more blood 'I'm losing my control' I cried in my mind 'please you have to stop me or else...' I plead to him but he tightend his hold 'you need it' he reminded me.

* * *

**Sorry but I have two other stories to update I hope you can forgive me ;)**


	17. control, hunting and mutant bears

He held me closer and tightend his grip more but I didn't stop, I wanted more, my bloodlusting demon begged me to drain him but I wouldn't do that. It only made the demon angry, he loved the taste just as much as I did but Edward and I were living off each others blood, hybrids can do that but if they lose control they could end up killing their mate and I loved Edward with all my heart 'bite me' he leaned back to my neck and bit down hard.

I knew that if he bit me, I would moan just like last time, I pulled back and moaned then I licked up the blood that was still flowing out of the bite, I licked the bit and it healed. My demon was furious that he didn't get what he wanted, I was happy that I was able to stop and Edward was happy to get more of my blood. We made each other happy, where he lacked something, I complemented him, we were perfect for each other.

After he let go he licked up the blood and healed the bite then he just laid next to me and soon he was asleep. I put the others under the spell that would make them sleep and they went to bed soon after. I kissed his chest, neck, cheek and forehead then I went to the bathroom and showered as I got dressed he moaned in his sleep and I watched his dream.

**In the dream**

Edward was lying next to me in bed and we were kissing each other very passionatly then he bit my neck and drank untill he was satisfied then he pulled back and just laid next to me for hours when Tanya came in and pulled Edward to her and kissed him hard but he was struggling against her the whole time. I came up behind her and grabbed her strawberry blond hair and she let him go. I started tearing her apart and I set her on fire. Edward walked up to me and hugged me tightly then he kissed me and I eagerly responded.

**End of dream**

I smiled and left our room to go hunting. I was walking down the hall and I was shocked to see Emmett and Jasper waiting for me "hey guys" they looked at me and Emmett grined while Jasper smirked "hey Bella, we were going hunting and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along?" Emmett asked me "sure Em" we started walking down the hall and were soon outside "so where we goin'" Em asked me "bear bayou" his eyes went round as dinner plates 'there's really a place that has bears?' I heard his thought "yea, there is Em" he grinned and started singing Eminem in his head "is that Eminem & Dr. Dre's guilty conscience?" I raised one eyebrow, he looked at me "yeah how'd you know?" I pulled out my 120 GB IPOD Classic and showed him all the Eminem songs I had on my IPOD "wow, that's so cool" I smiled "yeah, I know."

I put my head set in and listen to Fireflight

Unbreakable

Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better

God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

God, I want to dream again (I want to dream again)  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there (I want to go there)  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable (I am unbreakable)  
No one can touch me (No one can touch me)  
Nothing can stop meGod, I want to dream again (I want to dream again)  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there (I want to go there)  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable (I am unbreakable)  
No one can touch me (No one can touch me)  
Nothing can stop me

I switched songs to Robbie Seay Band

Song Of Hope (Heaven Come Down)

All things bright and beautiful You are  
All things wise and wonderful You are  
In my darkest night, You brighten up the skies  
A song will rise

I will sing a song of hope  
Sing along  
God of heaven come down  
Heaven come down  
Just to know that You are near is enough  
God of heaven come down, heaven come down

All things new  
I can start again  
Creator, God  
Calling me Your friend  
Sing praise, my soul  
To the Maker of the skies  
A song will rise

I will sing a song of hope  
Sing along  
God of heaven come down  
Heaven come down  
Just to know You and be loved is enough  
God of heaven come down, heaven come down

Hallelujah, sing  
Hallelujah, sing  
Hallelujah, sing

I switched songs to TobyMac

Lose My Soul/Afterparty

Man I wanna tell ya'll something, Man.  
Man I'm not gonna let these material thing's, get in my way, ya'll.  
I'm trying to get somewhere.  
I'm trying to get somewhere,  
Thats real and pure and true and eternal.

Father God, I am clay in your hands,  
Help me to stay that way through all life's demands,  
'Cause they chip and they nag and they pull at me,  
And every little thing I make up my mind to be,  
Like I'm gonna be a daddy whose in the mix,  
And I'm gonna be a husband who stays legit,  
And I pray that I'm an artist who rises above,  
The road that is wide and filled with self love,  
Everything that I see draws me,  
Though it's only in You that I can truly see that its a feast for the eyes- a low blow to purpose.  
And I'm a little kid at a three ring circus.

I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.  
I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.

(Mr. Franklin, Step up to the mic son.)

The paparazzi flashes, and that they think that it's you,  
But they don't know that who you are is not what you do,  
True, we get it twisted when we peak at the charts,  
You before we part from the start,  
Where's your heart?  
You a pimp, hustler?  
Tell me what's your title,  
America has no more stars, now we call them idols,  
You sit idle, While we teach prosperity,  
The first thing to prosper should be inside of me.  
We're free...  
Not because of 22's on the range,  
But Christ came in range, we said yes now we changed,  
Not the same, even though I made a fall,  
Since I got that call, no more Saul, now I'm Paul.  
(YEP!)

I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.  
I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.  
Don't wanna walk away, Don't wanna walk away.

How do I sense the tide that's rising?  
De-sensitizing me from living in light of eternity,  
How do I sense the tide that's rising?  
It's hypnotizing me from living in light of eternity,  
How do I sense the tide that's rising?  
De-sensitizing me from living in light of eternity.

(Were relying on,  
all eyes on you, Lord,  
all eyes are you, all eyes are on you Jesus.)

I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
Don't wanna walk away, let me hear the people say.  
(Don't let me lose my soul, my soul.)  
I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
(This is my honesty, Father, won't you cover me.)  
I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
(Don't wanna walk away, and all those people say)  
I don't want to gain the whole world, and lose my soul,  
(Don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose my soul.)

Lord forgive us when we get consumed by the things of this world, That fight for our love, and our passion,  
As our eyes are open wide and on you.  
Grant us the privilege of your wealth,  
And may your kingdom be, what wakes us up, and lays us down.

(Hallelujah, Don't wanna lose our soul,  
No, Don't wanna lose my soul.)

Hey excuse me,  
I'm looking for some dude named Toby?  
Haha, yeah, last door on the left, you'll hear it.  
Thanks,  
No problem.

Don't let me lose my soul, I never wanna walk away,  
I don't wanna lose my soul,  
No, no, no.  
Don't let me, don't let me, lose my soul,  
I don't wanna walk away,  
Don't let me walk away,  
Na na na na no,  
Don't let me lose, my soul,  
I'm never gonna walk away.

I switched songs again to

Comatose by Skillet

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

Chorus:  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

Bridge: Breathing life

Waking up My eyes  
Open up

Don't leave me alone

I switched songs again to

Coldest Winter by Kanye West

On lonely nights I start to fade (on lonely nights I start to fade)  
Her love's a thousand miles away (her loves a thousand miles away)  
Memories made in the coldest winter  
Goodbye my friend  
Will I ever love again?  
Memories made in the coldest winter

It's 4 AM and I can't sleep (It's 4 AM and I can't sleep)  
Her love is all that I can see (Her love is all that I can see)  
Memories made in the coldest winter  
Goodbye my friend  
Will I ever love again?  
Memories made in the coldest winter...

Winter...  
Winter...

Goodbye my friend  
Will I ever love again?  
Goodbye my friend  
Will I ever love again?  
Goodbye my friend  
Will I ever love again?

It's rain can take the snow away (It's rain can take the snow away)  
Can it melt away all our mistakes? (Can it melt away all our mistakes?)  
Memories made in the coldest winter  
Goodbye my friend  
I won't ever love again

Never Again

I switched it again to

Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down

I think i've walked too close to love  
And now i'm falling in  
Theres so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that i looked into your eyes

There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home

This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But i can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow

There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
(hold on, you're home to me)

There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home

I put my IPOD in sleep mode and we walked over to a spot that is full of honey, empty hives that still have good honey and a few minutes later a giant Grizzly came walking through the trees and headed for a hive. The tipicle size for a grizzly around here is thirteen feet when it stood on its hind legs, six inch claws, eight inch canines and sharp teeth and that is a small bear. I crouched down while Emmett and Jasper hung back to see me in action. I let my claws and canines extend, my eyes turning turquose and my pupils narrowed into slits. I sent a wave of rage towards the bear and growled, it turned on me instantly and charged but I doged and it stood on it's hind legs and slashed at me, I ducked and slashed right back at it.

It fell down onto it's back with four claw marks in it's chest, then I threw myself on the bear and bit into it's throat as Emmett and Jasper watched. After I drained it I looked back over at them and Emmetts eyes were as round as dinner plates "that was so cool Bells" he said, I smiled and pointed towards another hive. He looked over just in time to see another massive Grizzly "that one's yours Em" I smiled as he crouched down then he ran and tackled the bear, the fight was on, the bear tried to kill him and it did rip his arm off but I decided to end this before the bear ate him.

I got behind it and snapped its neck, it fell to the ground and I grabbed Emmett's arm, I walked back over to him and he did have claw marks on his chest. I put his arm back in its place and twisted it 'till it was reattached then I took a roll of gauze out of my pocket and took his shirt off then I wrapped his chest so his wounds would heal faster "Rose's gonna be upset that you got hurt. Next time Emmett try to get behind it and snap its neck otherwise your going to be in a pile of bear shit out in the woods and I would hate to have to find you, that would just be a pian in the ass" I shook my head and he nodded as I finished bandaging his chest, he put his shirt back on "if you want that Grizzly you better get it now" I walked over and leaned against a tree, Jasper walked over to me "these bears are stronger then normal Grizzlys" I rolled my eyes 'no shit' I thought to myself "yeah this area had been a storage area for a lab at one time" I explained as Emmett sank his teeth into the bears neck "human growth hormons is what they stored here along with one or two barrels of toxic waste but the lab was shut down and the chemicals were all forgotten. Eventually some of the Grizzlys came and sniffed around, they were curious about the barrels and so they broke them open and well you've only seen the Grizzlys that have drank the growth hormones you will shit when you see a Grizzly that drank the toxic waste actually it's better if you don't see one of them" I said now worrying for them as I thought of the horror that was to come, when I heard it the sound of a really big heart beat.

My eyes went wide as I looked for the Radio Active Grizzly and when I saw it charging Emmett I ran and pulled him off of the small bear and jumped back to where Jasper was watching curiously then when the boys saw the bear, if they were human they would've had a heart attack I know that, the Gaint bear stepped on the smaller dead bear and where its paw was all the bones turned to dust, it was that big.

It was easily tweenty feet tall when it was on its hind legs, it had six inch claws, razor sharp teeth and ten inch canines. I wasn't scared but Em and Jasper were terrified, I set Emmett on the ground and extended my claws to twelve inches and my canines to a foot long before I shifted into a Liger and upped my size to the same hight that the bear had on all fours which ment that I would be alot taller when I stood on my hind legs and I stood my ground against the bear as we stared each other down before it got on its hind legs and roared at me.

It swiped at me and I lunged at it knocking it to the ground it was a long, hard fight but I won and I roared in victory before I snapped its neck and shifted back. I looked at the guys and they were shocked and scared "I told you you'd shit if you saw one of the mutant grizzlys" I said catching my breath, they walked over catiously as if it were still alive, I rolled my eyes again. "It's dead, it won't come back and get up" I said, they looked relieved, I sighed and shifted back into the Liger "get on" I said, they got on my back and I picked up the grizzly and started running in just mere seconds I was standing on a cliff and I looked into the opening on the cliff and jumped over into the entrance.

I ran past the cars and into the cave that lead to the house. We saw the house and I stopped and roared then I started running again and soon we saw the house and everyone was out front. I jumped and landed not to far from the house but not close enough to hurt anyone, I dropped the grizzly, while Jasper got off my back and I shifted back when I straghtend up Emmett fell down, I turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him up "I could've told you that was going to happen" Jasper sighed and shook his head everyone else laughed then Rose noticed the bandage "Emmett what happened" she asked looking at the bandage, Emmett was picking at.

I saw him and smacked his hand "don't pick at it or it'll get infected" I bagered him, then I turned to the others "he tried to take on one of the Grizzlys that had drank the hormons head on" I said annoyed, my kids burst out laughing "what kind of hormones?" Alice asked "human growth hormons" then here come Jacob with the other bear and he was cut up bad "Jake what the hell happened to you?" he dropped the small bear next to the mutant bear 'one of those human hormon bears tried to eat me' I laughed "go back to Meria she's worried sick" he nodded his head and took off.

I pointed to the bear that he brought in "this is a bear that drank some of the human growth hormons but it's still young" I then pointed to the bear I had brought in "and this is a bear that drank toxic waste" I then faced everyone "you see bear bayou used to be a storage area for a lab at one time, human growth hormons is what they stored there along with one or two barrels of toxic waste but the lab was shut down and the chemicals were all forgotten. Eventually some of the Grizzlys went and sniffed around, they were curious about the barrels and so they broke them open and well this is the result" I explained, they nodded in understanding "but Emmett here thought he could take on this bear" I motioned to the grizzly that Emmett had fed on "and win like it was a regular grizzly but it tore his arm off and I stepped in and broke its neck the I reattached Emmett's arm before I bandaged up his chest where the bear had clawed him" I saw Emmett picking at the guaze again "Emmett McCarty Cullen if you pick at the bandage one more time I will smack you so hard you'll be in a coma for the rest of Eternity" I growled.

He ran behind Rose and was shaking like a five year old that was going to cry "and don't think Rose would help you. If you pick at it again it might get infected and if that happens, your fucked, do you understand that. It will hurt like hell, it'll hurt worse then being turned so stop picking at it. Do I make myself clear?" I said, he looked like he was going to pass out, he nodded "good" I put the spell on him and Edward caught him when he fell, he picked him up and took him to the living room.

I went to the infermery and grabbed my kit before I went down to the living room and Rose had taken his shirt off and when she saw me she had sadness in her eyes at the thought of losing the man she loved. I took off the bandage and saw the black color that had settled around the edges of the claw marks "fuck" they looked at me "the marks are already infected" I sigh 'what the fuck did I tell him' I grabbed my bag and put it on the floor "when I first put the bandage on and he picked at it I smacked his hand and told him not to do that but now" I sighed again and tried to think of the fastest way possible to clear the infection up "damn it, if he keeps being stupid like this then I'll run out of blood before I have another chance to go hunting" I murmured to myself but the others heard it.

I used one of my claws and I sliced the palm of my right hand and I let the blood drip onto his wounds and I saw with reliefe that the infection was destroyed I let my hand heal then I woke him up and gave him my wrist, he bit into the vain as I set there. Once he was finished I healed my wrist and put a fresh bandage on the claw marks "Emmett you ever do something this stupid again you gonna pay" I said, the warning was clear, he nodded and I finished changing the bandage.

I took the old bandage and my bag back up to the infermery and I put the bandage in the waste bin and I put my bag back on the shelf then I went back down stairs and I set on the couch with Edward and I leaned against him and closed my eyes for a bit just relaxing "thank you Bella" I opened my eyes and smiled at Rosalie "don't thank me Rose I did what I did to help him and I knew you would be irattated if I let him get eatin' so I just did it so you could be happy and so I wouldn't have to find the pile of shit he was in" at the last part everyone laughed "well thank you anyway Bella" Rose said, I smiled "anytime" and I closed my eyes again.


	18. Bites and blood

I woke up in bed and snuggled into my mate's chest 'thanks for putting me in bed when I fell asleep' I thought as I let out a yawn 'no problem love besides you need your rest and after yesterday you were exausted' he said and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

I sighed and kissed his neck 'I'm hungery' I whined and he chuckled. He turned his head and I moved to where I was lying on his chest and I kissed his throat again before I bit into it.

I drank deeply and I heard him moan 'oh love you know how to push the right buttons' I smiled againset his neck 'so do you baby' he moaned as pure pleasure clouded his mind and I felt the same.

I drank even longer then usual and when he was close to the edge of death I pulled back. I didn't want to kill him but I didn't want to stop. I lifted him up so that his head was right against my neck where my jugular is and I moaned as he bit down.

After five hours he let go and licked up the blood that was escaping then he kissed me and I eagerly returned it when we broke apart he leaned down and kissed my neck, I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and kissed his neck again.

He moaned and I smiled then I dragged my canine along his neck right over the jugular; I could feel the love, the excitment that was pouring off of him. I pulled back and kissed him and he happily returned it.

He rolled onto his side and went for my neck again but I didn't care. He had put it once 'just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouque' now he gets the wine and bouque.

He bit my neck and I moaned, he pulled back and licked up the blood then he rolled onto his back. I leaned over so that I was laying on his chest and I ran my teeth along his neck, he threw his head back and sighed with pleasure 'tease me all you want to love' I smiled and kept running my teeth especialy my canines along his neck, I could hear his pulse racing beneath my teeth and all I would have to do is bite down.

I took the chance that was givin to me and I, very slowly, sank my canines into his neck, he whimpered and I smiled. I drank deep and I almost lost control but I kept my demon in check. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and it seemed I had found his weakness; he loves my bite like I love his.

We were perfect for each other. After a few minutes, I pulled back and licked up the blood. I licked the bite and it healed then I just laid there in his arms and we both fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up then as I got up my mate whined in his sleep and I smiled as I got dressed then I grabbed my ds of the charger and grabbed my pokemon Diamond and my Pokemon Emerald and I went downstairs and laid on one of the couches in the living room and I started playing Emerald I had just started from the DEWFORD Town GYM and I beat BRAWLY.

This is how I was found an hour later by my mate. He laid down and wrapped his arms around me and I saved my game and turned it off then I kissed him and poured all my love into it 'woah where did all this love come from?' Jasper thought, I pulled back "Jasper have you forgotten, that there is more then one person that can read minds?" I questioned.

He chuckled 'right, sorry I guess it's you and Edward that I feel the love coming from' I kissed my mate once again as I responded 'yes it is' and I went to his neck, running my teeth along it. I was rewarded with a whimper, I smiled and sank my teeth into his neck.

He moaned in pure pleasure and I drank for a few minutes before I let go and licked up the blood and the bite before I settled into his arms as I sighed. He kissed my neck before biting into it.

I moaned and I could feel him smile against my skin as he drank. I sighed in content and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder while he drank. After a while he let go and cleaned up the blood then licked the bite until it healed.

Then he sighed in content, laid his head on my shoulder and I fell asleep but I could tell when he picked me up and, grabbing my ds, took me up stairs and into our bedroom and he laid me down and got in bed with me then after a little while he driffted off into a peaceful sleep and I followed soon after.

We were all happy and that's all that matters. THE END

**  
Sorry guys but this is where I end my story I hope you enjoyed it because I had a blast writing it :)**


End file.
